The Cellar
by Empress Lightyear
Summary: One morning miss Dashwood is missing and a group leaded by Buzz is sent to search for her. She has ended to the cellar of the house where she finds something appalling. Episode #9 to Saga of Andy's Room.
1. Miss Dashwood is missing

This continues Engineer Jess' _Saga of Andy's Room_. Miss Dashwood and Miss Bennett are my fanfic characters but are created by Jane Austen. Toy Story characters are the property of Disney/Pixar.

**The Cellar**

Zurg and Marianne's story

  


(The Saga of Andy's Room #9)

One morning Miss Dashwood was missing. At first no one paid attention to it for she had the habit of sleeping late; but when it was time for the day's meeting and she still wasn't present, Zurg brought his concern up:

"Has anyone seen Miss Dashwood today? I have been looking for her a long time already and I really cannot find her."

"But isn't she up there on Andy's pillow as she always is?", asked Jessie quite maliciously, "You always pretend that you don't know where she is so that we others would not suspect of you being interested in her!" 

"Bah, don't be stupid! I happen to have a serious matter to discuss with her. She namely borrowed my gun for a tennis tournament against the green Barbie yesterday and she hasn't returned it yet." 

Katie joined the conversation:

"It'z true that she has been uncommonly long outta sight todda. She promizd da criticize me latest drawin' at ten but she didn't appear. But I just thought she wuz with Zurg, which now revealed to have been a false assumption. I think we should try da seek'er. She muzbe som'where here upstairz."

Woody agreed because the meeting would be for nothing without Miss Dashwood; the subject was namely Annabelle's visit the next day. He made a decision:

"We shall continue our meeting in half an hour. I will search her with Bo. Rest of you, disperse and look everywhere!" 

And so they scattered all over upstairs. But nobody could find a clue of Miss Dashwood. 

Miss Dashwood really wasn't upstairs. She was not even downstairs. She was in a dark and cold cellar. But what on earth was she doing down there? Actually it had been Buster that had taken her there the night before. It had been one o'clock a.m. when Marianne had heard the dog coming in Andy's room. She had always hated dogs but this time she had thought that it might find Zurg for her. She had namely had nightmares again and Zurg happened to be a great comforter. So she had left her place under the bedspread and called Buster's name. The dog had indeed come, but when Miss Dashwood had whispered the name "Zurg" in its ear, it had nabbed her between its teeth and taken her out of the room. Apparently the dog was either deaf or stupid for it had probably understood the word "Zurg" as "murk" and sprung straight down to the cellar.

And there Miss Dashwood now was, sitting on the cold stone floor. The fragile and fine lady Dashwood, in her clean snow white dress, was a pitiful sight in the dark. Or she would've been such, but no one could see her. Even she herself couldn't see an inch in front of her. Her copper brown hair had fastened on her forehead because of the humidity that surrounded her. She bathed in cold sweat; she was horrified. Why? Mostly because of the chilly air that seemed to come trough the floor; it made her run mad. She experienced the coldness as the hands of death that were chasing her, reaching her all the time. She sat shivering in a corner and looked eyes wide open in the somberness. She had been there nine hours now.

Upstairs the toys were perplexed; not a single sign of Miss Dashwood! Zurg was seemingly worried and was the first one to suggest a trip downstairs. Buzz teased him:

"Why, 'daddy', you seem to be quite lost right now. What's the matter? I never thought that you liked her _that much!"_

"Be quiet! I already…"

"…told that she has got your gun. Yeah right, and that's the only reason you want to risk yourself and go downstairs!"

Zurg didn't hear him. He started to descend the stairs by sliding the handrail.   
"So is anyone coming with me?" 

 "I am!" 

Katie shouted somewhere behind some taller toys. Matt looked angrily at her: 

"No, you are not. It is too dangerous for a little lass like you."

"Oh, juz because I happen da be a gal ya tell me not da go? Well, I _am goin', no matta what ya say! It'z me __friend missin'!" _

Matt had no other choice but to agree. Had it been some really dangerous situation, he wouldn't have let her go – but this was Andy's house! What dangerous could happen here? Also he himself decided to join them, after a short consideration; mostly for curiosity but of course also for Miss Dashwood's sake. 

"Well I guess I am coming, too. Just in case I could be of some help…"

Buzz was also eager to go; he namely loved adventures.

"Jess, honey, you know that I have to go…don't you?"

"I know it –and I am so proud of you! But make sure that you won't hurt yourself. My own hear-breaker…"

And she gave him a kiss which however turned so passionate that Matt had to ripe them apart by force and drag Buzz down the stairs. Woody didn't come along. He explained that someone had to stay upstairs in case Marianne would appear meanwhile the others were on their trip. The true reason, however, was that Bo needed some help with her sheep… or with some other as incomprehensible thing as that. The four-headed group of brave men and one brave woman directed to the entrance-hall.


	2. Attempts to find Marianne

In the cellar Miss Dashwood finally stood up. She was terribly cold and wanted to get a bit warmer. She decided to walk along the wall. Perhaps she could find a way out. A weak hope lightened her mind with this thought. As she walked, she thought of her friends. The first one in her mind was Emperor Zurg. How funny it was to chat with him always! He was just the company of right intelligence – and he was not even spoilt with vanity. She remembered how she had enjoyed their last argue about Mira Nova's home planet's location. She had not had a slightest clue about the matter herself; but still she had firmly convinced Zurg otherwise than _he had thought. Aw…(Miss Dashwood bite her lower lip) he had been so __charming when he had ran furious after hearing how she had cheated him. _

It was so dark that Miss Dashwood couldn't see the shelving to which she next hit her head. It hurt! Then she realized what it was. A shelving! She jumped for joy and keenly started to feel for something useful on it. Like matches. No, not on this particular shelf… maybe on the next one…Oh, no! It was too high for her! She couldn't possibly get there. She collapsed for disappointment. Her hope of being found before the spring cleaning was fading down. No, she would not give up! She jumped down from the lowest shelf, straight to something wet. She felt icky for it smelled awful. Muddy water! She tried to get out of the dirt with no results. Her dress has got so heavy. Suddenly she fell down. She went pale as she felt a hairy corpse of a dead fly under her hand. She screamed heart-brokenly and continued to reach the dry floor.

Meanwhile the rescuers were searching for her downstairs. The corridor where they had just arrived was silent, except the hollow of the wind from the dog-hatch. Zurg yelled Marianne's name but didn't get an answer. 

"Lets check out mom's room. Maybe she is there, fallen asleep on a soft pillow and cannot hear us!" 

Matt pushed the door a little more ajar than what it was. He peeped into the room from the doorway but saw no marks of life there. Katie, who knew the room best, stepped before him and led the others in. 

"Alrighto now, buddiez… We must spread. Buzz, ya look unda the bed. Due to yar phosphor parts the gloominess won't botha ya. Matt, sweetie, ya could look there, on, unda and behind that desk. Zurg, yar so tall that ya could peek into those baskets there in the corn'r. I will climb onto the bed."  

Everybody gave a nod of approval to Katie and went to their tasks.

Buzz fought under the bed with some poodles but saw no sign of the missing lady. He sneezed because of the dust and got himself covered with it. He left the place annoyed and went to Zurg who was just turning upside down the last of the three baskets. 

"No sign of her?"

"No. Just this stupid Nobody -parrot-fur-toy." Zurg murmured.

Buzz smiled lightly. Zurg was about to throw the bird away but right then it spoke:

"Kopoot! You've got bananas in your ears!"

Zurg looked at it a little perplexed and answered bored:

"No I haven't."

But Nobody was anxious and didn't want to stop the conversation just yet.

"You've got bananas in your ears!"

"I already said that…"

"You've got bananas in your ears! You've got bananas in your ears! Kopoot kopoot!"

"Oh, shut up! Stupid parrot!"

"Banaaanas! Banaaanas! A swante swaana schwash banaana…"

"I said: shut up! Or do you want to get plucked?"

Nobody trolled further, still. Buzz was in verge of a laugh and said:

"It has almost as simple brains as Mira Nova…!"

"Dusting stars! You get rid of it, Buzz, for I have no time for this!"

Meanwhile Matt had searched Miss Dashwood everywhere near the table. He had even peeped in every drawer, but with no results. Now he sat near the edge and tried to see Katie.

"Katty, chérie, where are you? Have you found her?"

"Nah, she is not here! Sufferin' cacti, I found only a Gootchy-Goo –doll which started to weep instantly after seein' me. Matt, hon, come here and help me da get it silent!"

"Me? What have _I to do with a crying bébé?"_

"Matt, don't try to be funny now, it'z slobberin' me all over!"

"Hey, I think I found its sucette! Catch this, my future Mrs Murdon!"

"Thank ya…krhm…", Katie got crimson red and turned abashed back to the baby, "Now, ya li'l poo-diaper, suck this!"

Zurg was already shouting them down. 

"Let's get moving! To the living-room, this minute!"

In the living-room the toys got to breathe some fresh air: the window to the backyard was open. Zurg got scared:

"Oh no, she has fallen outside! And it is thundering! She will be all wet and cold! And what if some spine-chilling animal –like a stray dog- has napped her and taken her away! Exploding quasars!"

Buzz looked him maliciously:

"Don't be silly! It is _not thundering and it does __not rain. And what comes to that dog-thing: only your wild imagination could believe that something like that could ever happen to any one of us. Get real!"_

However, Zurg had to check the yard; just in case.

Katie and Matt approached the shelving, which was full of books, CD-records and videos. Katie trotted in front of the video apartment and shouted to Buzz and Zurg:

"Now stop tha bandy words and come da lookka this! Mrs Davis hasn't got the DVD playa just yet, she'z really outta date! And whaddabout these videoz then! Zurg, ya should really see this one called 'Sense and Sensibility'!"

"And why is that?"

"Perhaps ya could come da undastand Missus D a li'l betta…"

Buzz read aloud some names of the other videos:

" The Adventures of Felix the Cat, Dog and its Plastic Head, Phantom Menace, Pajama-Bananas and Lost Pajama, Dove Festivals in Never-Never Land, Sing Along Tin-Tin and Ti-Ti –bear… Golly, who watches these!"

Matt was on another shelf with the records:

"Those are Molly's, most likely. But these records are not hers, I am sure. Gee, what contains a triple-CD box called 'Shades and Shadows by Faline Deer'? Or this special edition of the soundtrack called 'Beauty and the Beast'? It is for you, Zurg, I am sure."

"Why do you all tease me about Miss Dashwood? Don't you have some better things to do?" 

"Actually…no!"

"Mrrrgh…"

Just then Katie jumped in air very excited:

"I found a book from Emma Tennant! It 'z called 'An Unequal Marriage'! It tellz 'bout a couple of eighteenth century which…"  
"Hardy-har, Katie!" Zurg rolled angrily and rapidly away to look after Miss Dashwood somewhere else. The atmosphere was hilarious.

Finally the whole living-room was explored. But no sign of Miss Dashwood could be found.

"Come on, guys, she is not here. I think we should check the kitchen!" 

Katie went first. The kitchen was a new place for them all. It was quite scary in their opinion, though Zurg hardly even noticed where he was; he could only think of Miss Dashwood. Sometimes he stopped and wondered why on earth was _he looking for her, but couldn't find a single reasonable reason. Maybe he was just so good a friend to her. With this deduction he was satisfied enough and went on searching._

Matt and Buzz jumped via a chair to the dishwashing table.

"Good heavens! This smell kills me!"

Matt was not accustomed to see food around; especially not old and spoilt one on dirty plates. 

Buzz laughed at him:

"Take care that you don't fall there! It is lucky for me to have this invisible little plastic thing – without which I once thought I would die. Now I am sure that I really _would have died if only I would've taken it off __here!"_

Then they heard Zurg darning under the kitchen table:

"These crumbs! I can't get forward, they lock my wheels! How come it is so dirty here?"

Buzz laughed again. Zurg looked very funny when he tried to wipe off the crumbs of bread out of his wheel system. 

"Why, I didn't know that your hands go as far as there!" 

Katie climbed up to the counter with the help of some drawer-handles. Matt and Buzz found her a minute later, staring stiff in front of her.

"What is it, Katie?".

"What the heck is THAT?!"

Matt didn't know and Buzz wasn't sure. 

"Maybe it is a…I'm almost convinced that…It must be….a…a…"

"That is a Poky Steamer."

Zurg was certain of his information. All the others shouted in a choir:

"A WHAT?!"

"A Poky Steamer. It was invented a couple of years ago but was never a success."

Matt stepped next to it.

"I do not wonder why!"

"Why doez Andy's motha own such a thing?", Katie was wondering, "What izzit for? Perhaps people use it for dish-washin'?"

"No, it is for cooking."

"Hey Zurg, how come do you_ know so much about this gadget?"_

"What?…Oh…I was with Andy at the car at the same time that it was bought. I read the booklet about it in order to kill some time on the backseat." 

"Zurg, you were _not bought a couple of years ago. Don't try to joke on us!"_

"Andy's mother bought it from a jumble sale!" 

"Ok…holy cow, here's a pic of some unrecognizable dog-toy-lookin' bunch of gum! And it'z put inside this thing!"

"Don't be silly, Katie! It is a callow, plucked chicken, of course! Now come on, Miss Dashwood may be in some danger! We can not lose a minute!!"

The group headed next to the washing room.


	3. The horrors of the cellar

In the cellar, Miss Dashwood had got rid of the dirt. However, she was still wet trough and her hair was shaggy. She felt miserable and gave a little cry. Now what? She was alone and terribly lost, and what's more, her sanity was in danger! She could bare the coldness and the wet dress alright, but she was deadly afraid of the dead flies. What was coming next? She didn't dare to move. Her mind filled with happy memories. 

Katie and her beautiful drawings! Miss Dashwood was quite an aesthetic person and loved music and art. When was she next to enjoy of them? Never? Then her thoughts went on to Bo and Woody. What a pleasing couple, never too noisy or ridiculous! And Bo had just told her how to keep a dress smooth after a harsh handling by Andy. What a pleasure it would be to take good care of this particular dress she was now wearing! She felt that it was ripped and muddy -and she laughed melancholically. Then her mind turned to Buzz. He was always so amusing and humorous. She had never received a bad word from him, no! He was indeed a gentleman she would always remember with joy. And what about Zurg? Was he not a good-looking human-toy-being, he still happened to be the best friend she had ever known. And absolutely the funniest man in the world! She really loved his company and missed him already! What a shame that he was an alien monster... Then Marianne remembered Jessie. She had been a dear friend to her, too. She was the only one who knew her secrets about her past. The past she would never forget… Her very first owner, a little girl, was found dead in a sandpit. She herself had seen a spider coming out of her mouth just before her mother started to scream. Miss Dashwood cried long. Victoria had been a sweet owner in the age of seven. 

But what about the rescuers? They were now in the washing room shouting Miss Dashwood. 

Katie peeped into a basket:

"If only I could see what'z down there, on the bottom… Missus Dazzling!?"

Matt thought that she didn't get high enough and pushed her a little forward. Katie fell into the basket and snarled some bad words. Matt was greatly amused of what had happened and horse-laughed a long while.

"Katie, chick, are you alright?"

"Dontcha call me chick afta pushin' me in the middle of dirty baby clotha fullov Semper and Bona! And herez also a towel that smells like Pedigree Pal!"

Everybody laughed, even Zurg. As Katie climbed up, Matt voluntarily left the place and went to one little door.

"Ya wait for me now, Mattie-boy! It'z yar good luck that I didn' get it on me! Othawize…"

Buzz and Zurg walked to Matt. That mysterious little door was closed. It looked eerie and Buzz was ready to go seek outside in the garden.

"She can not possibly be there!"

"Hold your horses, boy! I am not missing a single place she might be! This door must be opened!"

Zurg meant what he said. 

"Now…Who of you can do the same than Jessie?"

"You mean…open the door like that…particular way?" Buzz remembered some happenings from the last year. Zurg was a bit annoyed for he thought that they continuously lost valuable time:

"Yes, you wise-cracker, and this time, please, _no wind-reactions."_

"What…! How do _you know about it?!"_

"A little bird has told me…"

Buzz's cheeks were burning. Katie looked gravely at the Emperor:

"Well, no one of us can do it…The only choice is to get Jessie here."

Miss Dashwood had stood up again. She had decided to walk on. She could hardly expect anything worse! She sang an old tune from the movie "Fievel in America" and tried to wipe the terrible happenings out of her mind. Suddenly she felt warmer air around her. What could this mean? Was she near the door out of there? She speeded up and felt for a wooden door that was a little ajar. She heard a low humming voice that was getting harder and harder all the time as she went forward. When she entered the room behind that wooden door, she was struck by hot and heavy humidity and loud rumpus. She had difficulties to breathe. She groped forward and as she did not feel anything coming against her, she went a little faster. But oh! She stumbled to something and fell on her stomach. Her hands went full of something. It felt like a wisp of cloud. Tears of pain filled her eyes and she tried to fumble for the gadget that had made her fall. She smiled in the middle of her tears when she knew she was handling a flashlight. She tried to get her hands clean to be able to turn it on. Slowly she realized what it actually was in her fists; her eyes widened for horror. It was cobweb. 

Jessie had come to the washing room. Zurg greeted her thankfully and showed her the door. It was low and a black-painted one, with a silver knob. Jessie saw it and then looked around. 

"I could use that blotter and its hose…If only I could have something rolling under my feet."

"Unfortunately I am not available for that kind of a purpose!" joked Zurg.

Suddenly Jessie got an idea and ran to the kitchen. She returned with a spoon and a little salt-pot.

"Now, Katie, you know what I have in mind."

"Righto! If I jump, you'll jump!"

The girls set the spoon on the salt-pot in front of the door. Katie climbed on Matt's shoulders and Jessie went to stand on her place on the spoon's ladle end. Then Katie jumped down on the other end and Jessie flew trough the air to the knob and twisted it. The door opened slowly. The toys saw rocky stairs behind it, leading to some somber space.

Zurg was contented and already ready to go. Jessie looked down to the darkness and got scared. 

"I think I'll just stay up here."

Buzz went immediately to her and she nuzzled towards him. He smoothed her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. 

"You go upstairs, honey, and make everything ready for Miss Dashwood in case she is in bad condition. My own little beauty…Yes, I will be alright. Now go!"

Jessie calmed down as she had something important to do. She started to run upstairs.

Zurg was hurrying others up. 

"Matt and Katie, stop that sickening dove-love trash and follow me! And Buzz, do put your wings down already!"

In the little room of the cellar, Miss Dashwood was in panic. She desperately tried to find the button of the flashlight. If only the batteries had power! She found what she was looking for and turned the light on. What she saw was a scene straight from her darkest nightmares: she saw a gigantic rowdy watershed only half a meter in front of her – behind which she saw a nest of spiders, full of little ones springing all over and bigger ones coming closer to her. And, in the middle of the nest, there was a body of a young toy woman, wholly covered with the cobweb and her other leg missing. Miss Dashwood felt dizzy. And as she saw this woman blink an eye to her, she screamed and lost her conscious.  


	4. Getting her out

Zurg and the others had heard her scream from the cellar stairs. 

"She is in there! And she is scared! Now lets go!"

All of them ran down as fast as they could. Buzz was especially surprised about the speed on which Zurg was able to move. 

"Look! A weak light is coming from there!"

Buzz led the group to the wooden door. They pushed it more open and saw an appalling scene: Miss Dashwood was lying inert on the floor, spiders all over her. One was trying to make a web around her feet. Zurg bawled for fury and worry and rushed straight to her.

"No! Marianne…!"

Buzz, Matt and Katie ran to the spiders and fought hard against them: they kicked and beat them, threw them upside down and Katie used her jujitsu-skills on some of them. Buzz blinded them with his red light bulb and Matt tied their legs to overhand knots. 

Meanwhile Zurg had kneeled down to Miss Dashwood and taken off his suffocating mask. He took the upper part of her body in his arms and wiped off the locks that had covered her face. 

For the first time he looked at her with his own eyes. He considered her actually quite pretty. No… he thought that she was _beautiful. He saw that she had been crying. He felt a torturing stitch in his heart as he noticed that she didn't respond to his words:_

"Miss Dashwood…Marianne…tell me that you are all right! Open your eyes… please…!"

No answer. She just laid still. Buzz came to them and looked gravely at the emperor:

"She is not breathing. You do know what to do… right?"

"Yes… I…"

Only now he realized how weird he felt himself. With this fragile, dazzling and totally unconscious lady in his arms, he had difficulties to maintain his calmness. He had never touched her before. And all of a sudden someone came to say that he would have to give her a kiss of life that is to press his lips against hers and blow… That felt kind of odd to him. He was deep in his thoughts and fondled obliviously her lower lip with his finger. He thought her so dazzling… and _young. He felt something heavy in his chest._

"Now hurry up you blockhead! Or do you want _me to do it?" teased Buzz yelling over the noise._

Zurg returned to the reality.

"Oh…right!"

And then he did it. For the first time he really touched her, put his fingers behind her neck, lifted her head a bit and let his warm lips counter hers. He had not blown more than twice before Miss Dashwood drew air in her lungs and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze was firm but hazy. Zurg had not drawn his face anywhere but looked close back at her. Miss Dashwood could feel his agitated breathe on her face. There was only a millimeter distance between their lips and Zurg couldn't help trembling a little; this woman had made him suddenly weak. Miss Dashwood whispered, but because of the noise no-one could hear her words. Only Zurg could read from her lips:

"Who are you?"

He pressed his mouth right next to her ear so that she could hear.

"For you…I am Zora."

Miss Dashwood tried to smile but was too exhausted. She took a tight grip of Zurg and buried her face under his chin for she was afraid of falling back to her nightmare. This made Zurg lose his time and place for a moment, and were it not for Katie who came to interfere, he would have kissed her right there. 

"Now get'er da rest, Zurgie! Can't ya see she's tired?"

Upstairs Jessie had set a soft bed of woolen sock ready for Miss Dashwood with the help of Bo. They had also taken a warm gown from the Barbies' wardrobe and were now searching for a candle.

"Where is that darn candle now? Mr. Potato, was it you who tried to feed it to the monkeys yesterday?" Jessie was in a hurry of getting everything ready before Miss Dashwood arrived.

"Well…I didn't find their mouths so I threw it away…it is there in the toy box." 

"Sufferin' cactus! How deep in there?"

"Em…not that deep." 

Mrs. Potato was already in the toy box searching for it.

"I cannot find it! It must be on the bottom!"

Jessie looked angrily at Mr. Potato who felt kind of ashamed. 

"Well, we'll have to find some other way to keep Miss D warm, then. Bo, where are … is your sheep?"

"I don't think they would be of any help… You know they are made of porcelain."

"Right…"

Mrs. Potato shouted from the toy-box:

"But here is a lot of other useful gadgets for Miss Dashwood! Like this T-bone-steak in case she has got a black eye… And this Minnie Mouse –dress, it is very warm. And this rubber duckie wants so eagerly to be her pillow." 

Mrs. Potato found also Evelyn's phosphor scepter, Uppis that was burst at its seams, poo-smelling plastic Dalmatian puppy, a broken miniature of the spaceship Apollo 13, starving Audrey, a Gadget Hackwrench –whose head Molly had jawed shapeless when being only a baby and who was now in love with her own tail-, and finally a strange button with a duck-pattern. 

Down in the cellar Zurg lifted up Miss Dashwood who had again passed out. Katie promised to take care of his mask and Matt promised to take care of Katie. Buzz led them back to the kitchen. Zurg went grave as he finally saw in daylight how horrible in condition Miss Dashwood actually was. She was totally out of color, her dress was wet and dirty, her hair shaggy and her body cold. He squeezed her more tightly to his chest and hurried to the entrance-hall. 

When becoming conscious again Miss Dashwood found herself lying powerlessly in his arms. She leaned her head to his left shoulder and observed his face with constant admiration. Who was this man? Gosh, he was so safe and strong! And _hot! Had Andy got a new toy during her absence? No…it couldn't be. She felt herself so unreal that she thought of having just a pleasant dream. Nothing to lose. Her whisper hardly reached Zurg's ear, so weak it was:_

"I feel so good here in your arms… Zora."

Zurg knew that she was being delirious and didn't take the sentence seriously. However, it made _him more convinced that he would've been lost without her. He yelled upstairs for Slinky, who soon peeked through the stairway woods:_

"Slinky! Get your butt down here immediately! We need to get this lady warm and fast. I am coming with her, so make sure you have the force to pull us both up."

"Don't worry Emperor… I didn't break up even when Rex was hanging from my tail…"

"Hey, I am not that fat! Why does everybody always want to compare me to something heavy?" Rex had heard Slinky.

"Yea, why indeed?", Slinky was amused, "Now you go and tell Jessie that Miss D is found and that she needs a lot of care. I will take her and Zurg up. Go already!"

And Rex rushed to Andy's room making a great fuzz around.

Zurg threw Miss Dashwood carefully on his shoulder and jumped on Slinky who pulled them up fast. Buzz, Matt and Katie had already run up the stairs and went to make a way to the two. All the toys in the room had gathered around them but luckily moved easily aside when they approached. Zurg saw Jessie under the table and went there. 

Zurg laid Miss Dashwood on the woolen sock to rest. She gave him a look so tender and a smile so loving that his heart jumped at least to the seventh heaven. Then Matt suggested him a little walk and talk on the roof and received a positive answer. It was a good idea for Zurg to go outside and cool down a little. 

Jessie and Bo surrounded Miss Dashwood immediately and made sure that she had everything that she needed. They were worried about her unclear state of mind. 

Katie had got the privilege to tell everybody what exactly had happened, where they had found her, why was she in such a condition and everything else between heaven and earth that the toys wanted to know.


	5. Who is Zora?

On the little roof in front of Andy's window, Zurg rolled around and heard Matt. 

"It has been a rough day for all of us. But somehow I have this idea that it was the hardest for you, Zurg…or should I call you Zora?"

"What ever you want… It doesn't matter anymore."

Nobody knew how hard it had been for Zurg to leave Miss Dashwood this time; only one look at her direction had made him out of his mind. Matt inspected him with his deep eyes and saw that he was battling inside. 

"Monsieur Zora…may I ask what was it between you and Miss Dashwood down there in the cellar? It surely didn't look like just a desperate attempt to save her life! There was something else, too, and you know it also." 

Zurg was gathering his thoughts.

"No, you are mistaken… unfortunately."

They both were silent for a long time. Then Matt couldn't help asking more about the subject that Zurg so obviously wanted to avoid. 

"So… you do admit that she means more to you than is generally acknowledged?"

"Well… I believe that the general opinion would support that assumption."

"Don't try to escape this conversation!"

"Don't try to make me say something that you will later on misinterpret – on purpose!"

Matt yawned with a blink in the corner of his eye:

"You do remember that Annabelle is coming tomorrow…? She will most likely take Miss Dashwood away with her when she leaves."

This worked. Zurg turned to him looking suddenly desperate.

"No, she can't do that!"

"Unfortunately she can. She owns her."

Zurg closed his eyes for vexation. Matt couldn't stop teasing him a little more:

"And it means that…you must remember to give her farewells before 10am. You have exactly… according to Mickey… 11 hours and 56 minutes time left."

Zurg went grave.

"I don't want to do that."

"Oh as if! But I think you just don't have the courage to meet her…?" Matt laughed.

"Hrmhs…"

"Tell me… is it about your looks again? Did she say something not so… plaisant à toi when you revealed your secret?"

"She did not say anything. She did not recognize that it was me."

"And now you're afraid that she does. That is the reason why you don't want to see her."

"Well… yes."

Zurg looked at the sky. The darkness was coming closer from the east. After a while he said:

"It is so exciting to see all the colors."

Matt was happy to know that the atmosphere was still tranquil. 

"I wouldn't know it otherwise…I've never worn your mask."

When Andy came to the room at almost eleven o'clock, everything was silent. He didn't see the sock and the sleeping Miss Dashwood between the table and the wall. To the toys' luck, Andy was very tired and fell deep asleep almost immediately. Right after this Jessie, Katie and Bo sneaked to see Marianne. She was seemingly better already – and little by little was able to chat with her friends.

"Aw… my head is killing me! How can I stop myself seeing these flash-backs from the cellar?" she whined.

"What flash-backs do you mean?" Bo was concerned.

"I see a man… very vividly emblazoned in my mind. He is so good-looking, so charming…! And he makes my feet go jelly every time he comes to my mind…! It is hard to accept that he is only a hallucination! But what else can he be? There is no such a man existing! –to my disappointment. What, I can see from your eyes that you girls consider me insane already! Great!"

The girls changed an amused glance. They all knew that Marianne had seen Zurg without his disguise –but somehow couldn't connect the face to the person. And because for some time now everybody had wondered how Marianne would react to the revelation, it was natural of the girls to ask. Bo started, smiling slyly:

"Tell us more how do you like him! How handsome he actually is in your opinion?"

"Oh! The _handsomest man in the whole world! He is like straight from my fantasies. He has black hair and thick eyebrows of the same color…and you should see his __eyes! And his __voice…how caring, how __manly…he really is a sight for my sore eyes!"_

Katie, being not so superficial, wanted to know what she liked of his personality. Miss Dashwood couldn't but praise it:

"That _tenderness and __caring! Oh, I think nobody has ever taken care of me the way he does in my dreams! And his polite manners; __indecency is far from his character! And what's more, he __listens to me –and seems to __pay attention to my thoughts. Gee, wish that he could be real!"_

Jessie, Bo and Katie were perfectly satisfied. Now their only problem was how to tell her the truth: that she had not been dreaming, not even – but her prince was actually her dear swashbuckler-buddy Zurg. Jessie tried first:

"Listen…Can you recall anything familiar with him?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Like…what kinda clothes did he wear?"

"I…I don't remember…perhaps…something violet?"

"And would that bring some associations into your mind?"

"Well…maybe…"

"You know…we have this little surprise for you, but we aren't sure weather we should give it to you or not."

"A surprise! I love surprises – but only the good ones, of course."

"Believe me…this is the surprise of your life. Katie?"

"Yea…It's betta to let'er know."

Bo agreed with her. Now Katie went away for a couple of minutes and returned with the mask she had not yet given back to Zurg.

"Missus D…D'ya kno'wha thisiz?"

Miss Dashwood's expression went so extremely puzzled that the others started to howl of laughter. Jessie was the first one who could produce a somewhat clear word from her mouth:

"Hehe-he can get if _off!" and she laughed again so hard that it hurt. "Yeeee-hhaaaaa!!!"_

Katie coughed in order to stop her on-going giggling but in vain. Marianne just looked so funny when she carefully handled the mask in order to understand.

"Ya…y'aint sure of it bein' a dream anymore, hein?"

Bo couldn't even look at her anymore and rolled about the floor tears of hilarity in her eyes.

Miss Dashwood did not know how to take this.

"Girls, say it to me. What is this all?"

With a huge effort, Bo succeeded to get serious. 

"Th…the man…who you just said to be the world's handsomest…is actually your…well – he is Zurg." 

Miss Dashwood was struck all of a heap. She fell in her own reality. Zora was Zurg! How odd! How shocking! It could not be true. She wanted to see him but Jessie denied:

"No, Marianne… not today. You are so tired. And it is not the best possible time and place anyway. You know…you should do it when you are stronger and when you have slept well."

After a few arguments Miss Dashwood agreed to go to sleep and the girls left her. She looked after them and sighed deeply. They all had someone who to love and who to cherish. Only she was alone. Then her thoughts turned again to Zurg. What was this? A bad joke? She took the mask once again and let her fingers wonder about its features. So this was not his true looks. And he was not an alien monster, either. He was a good-looking man. She had not seen hallucinations after all. "Zora" really existed. But where was he now? For a second she thought of going to search for him but the exhaustion took over her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	6. Annabelle is coming!

All this time Zurg had been nearby, secretly observing the happenings. Now he silently rolled under the table and fastened his eyes on the sleeping beauty. He noticed his mask in her hand. She had pressed it tight against her bodice. He felt weird. This woman was finally aware of his true looks. 

He sat carefully down and went to lie beside her. He moved a single lock from her face. Then he let his metal fingers wonder across her arms and neck, so slightly that she did not feel it. Less than ten hours time left. He breathed heavily and brought his face very close to hers. She was so obviously having nightmares again. 

Miss Dashwood was indeed in the middle of a nightmare. She was again in that cellar, stuck to a cobweb. She tried to tremble off but got only more covered with it. A huge, hairy and ugly spider was approaching her. She screamed but nobody was there for her. Then she saw Victoria whose face went from red to violet in seconds. That little girl had died from suffocation after accidentally eating a Lego block. She saw also the web-covered toy girl. She blinked her eyes wildly and smiled spookily. Then she saw Victoria fall down. After a moment a nasty spider went inside the girl's mouth.

Miss Dashwood got cold sweat on her forehead. Zurg would've wanted to wipe off her fears. He tried to calm down her restless sleep by smoothing her hair. How much he would've wanted to kiss her, too! But he didn't do it. 

In her nightmare Miss Dashwood had seen Zora in shadows and now tried to reach for him. The reality was not far from her dream: she actually threw her other hand over Zurg's neck and nestled her head to his chest. Then she calmed down and started to sleep peacefully. 

Zurg was totally surprised by this sudden approach. However, he knew that she was still dreaming and didn't imagine anything more from it. He let her lie there in his embrace also because it felt kind of nice. He had never before watched a girl's sleep so close. He thought that he could easily get used to that. It was 1.07 am. He had only nine hours time left to see her, and a lot less to be there with her. 

Morning came quietly. Zurg left Miss Dashwood early before the dawn so that no one could guess of him being so fond of her.  Andy rose at eight o'clock and went straight to the shower and breakfast. Zurg was on his spot on the table and let the rays of early sunshine warm his face. He was sad. 

Woody wanted everybody to come quickly in the middle of the floor. They did not have much time for their meeting, which was moved from yesterday to today. 

"Now, everybody… As you all must know, Sam and Annabelle are the guests of the day. That means two things that are not so nice."

Mrs. Potato got scared:

"My goodness! What do you mean?"

"Em… at first… I should possibly mention that Mira Nova is coming here again. Jess…this is merely for your information."

The cowgirl grinned angrily. She didn't like the news at all. Mrs. Potato asked more:

"And what else? Is Andy giving my little monkeys away?"

"Good heavens, I hope so! I mean… I don't think so."

A lonely and proud Princess Romy –figure gave a smirk and shouted with her shrill voice:

"I am sure that this meeting has nothing to do with me. I am Andy's favorite toy, and I would be pleased if you could leave me out of your stupid meetings from now on." This toy was from a TV-series called 'Around the World in 80 Days'. She was a blue, 10-centimetre toy cat who had an Indian dress on.

Katie kicked her aside and told her to take a hike then. She was actually aware of what Woody would say next, and it was a subject so grave that they didn't need any Romy-figures around. Mrs. Potato asked more:

"Then what is it?"

Woody looked down.

"Miss Dashwood… Annabelle is going to take her away this time."

Zurg didn't want to believe it.  
"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I heard her ask for it the last time she was here, but Andy couldn't find her then."

Everybody looked at Miss Dashwood who had slowly walked to them with the help of Bo. She was still a little weak but insisted to say something. She started: 

"I am very sad that I have to leave you. But that is not the reason I came here now. I have something very important to tell."

Miss Dashwood gathered her words for a while. She just had to tell what she had seen in the cellar. What if that girl down there really was alive?

"When I was in that somber cellar… I saw something unbelievable. I… I am sure that I saw a girl down there. A toy girl."

Everybody were looking keenly at her. She continued. 

"She… she was all covered with webs and… at first I thought that she was dead! But oh! She blinked an eye to me just before I lost my reality. It was so eerie!"

Miss Dashwood wanted to get her out of there:

"She is suffering so much! And besides, she looked like as she had known me. It was so touching…" her eyes filled with tears. 

Zurg would've wanted to kiss them away but held himself still. No, he couldn't possibly let her know about his rave feelings. And definitely not in front of all the others! Suddenly Slinky pricked up his ears:

"Gee! On your spots! Andy's coming! With the two other children!"


	7. The kids play

Andy, Annabelle and Sam sat down and poured all the toys from the toy box on the floor. Also Annabelle and Sam had brought a vast range of their own toys along. Andy took his favorites, Buzz, Woody, Zora, Bazooka-Jane and Bullseye, also  into the play.

"Wait a minute, I'll get also some Molly's toys here. Oh… they are already there under my table."

The children argued at first about their game. Annabelle would've wanted to play some prince-and-princess –stuff, Sam was eagerly supporting his space-rangers and Andy was already decided to play some Wild West. All of them loudly stood for their own mind until mom got upstairs to ask what the problem was. She proposed a game which consisted of all of the choices, a little from each one, and the children agreed.

It happened that right then Annabelle saw Miss Dashwood.  
"Oh there she is, Andy! I thought I would never see it again! Not that I particularly like her but she is just perfect for my new Steffi-beauty-saloon. She will get a new make up and I'll fix her hair a little and…"

"Yea, yea… Me and Sam don't want to know. We are still boys, remember! Just take her. Although I must say she has been a perfect Queen Amidala."

Sam was building a high tower of the boxes that had remained from the moving. 

"This is the Mountains of the Appalachians and that Matt Murdon –doll there will be our mountaineer! He will be the conquer of the highest top! His name is now Sylvester."

"And  he meets a young girl on the mountains and falls in love with her. The girl tries to find some shelter from this cave for she is cold" explained Annabelle while crowding Katie in Andy's old rubber boot which had accidentally been left in one of the boxes.

Andy found a stump of snore somewhere.

"This will be Sylvester's climbing rope… and this three-headed sheep of Bo will be some mountain monster… like Gerberos-goat or something."

Andy set  the sheep on the highest cardboard box.

"This brown wooden house will be the ranch of this valley, and these five are its lodgers." Annabelle took Woody, Bazooka-Jane, Miss Dashwood, Mr. Potato and Bullseye and set them sit on the ranch's front yard. "This ranch is called 'The Savage Garden'."

"What a stupid name for a ranch!"

"As if!"

Sam had brought two Yucca-palms from the corridor.

"Here, behind this ranch, is a thick and scary jungle. Annabelle, give me your Lion King toys."

Andy scratched his head.

"There's something funny in all of this… What's the point of our game?"

"Em…there is no point. We just play what ever comes to our minds!"

"Cool!"

Annabelle had noticed Sam's space rangers and was just fascinated about Mira Nova and the others. 

"Wow!! A whole party of divers! Let's fill the washbasin with water and put them to swim!"

"No, we can't do that, you see, at least Mira and Andy's Buzz have metal parts."

Just then Andy got a perfect idea:

"Listen, I got it! This room is the Planet of the Apes! Lets find my red monkeys somewhere! And those ranch-inhabitants can be a group of lost space rangers that have lived here for already ten years because their space ship went broken and they couldn't get out."

"Yea, and they hate these apes who would like to make them slaves. They have to fight against them. And these space-rangers here, Captain Nebula and XR, are the rescuers from the new world who have also come to capture all the monkeys…"

"Then what about our cool Sylvester?"

"He is the aboriginal of this planet. His family used to live here normally before the apes conquered the whole planet. He lives with his gal on the mountains now, for the monkeys have their place on your bed, Andy."

"OK… now… these monkeys have chosen a queen.  This ugly cat right here, Princess Romy."

"Princess Romy! Andy, is she yours!?"

"Well… yeah. I got it with my Happy Meal."

"How charming! It is indeed a good idea to put her as a Queen. May I play with her?"

"Sure, why not…Hey Sam, where is that Mira Nova of yours?"

"Here. But she is already the Arch Mage of Queen Romy's queendom. She is keeping the monkeys strong with her GymForm plus –carry case."

"Then how come the monkeys have not won the people of the ranch?"

"You have forgotten that they are afraid of the Bullseye here. And besides, they've got the Force with them. The powerful Jedi knight Zora is on their side!"

"What about my Wedding Pony then?"  
"Aw, come on…!"

"Waaah!"

"All right then, put it there with Bullseye."

"Yee! Here she goes…and look, the beautiful Queen of the Apes is now walking on the mountains. She is observing this eagle nest here. Sam, give me Wheezy."

"Here climbs up our Sly. He hasn't yet seen the enemy queen."

"Now the queen falls. She has lost her balance."

"And Sylvester gets her hand. They hang from this rope..."

"They are very high…and the grip isn't firm…"

"And they look each other in the eye and the queen is screaming..."

"Now she falls!"

"Oh no!!"

"Oh yes! And her head gets off! Like this!"

Andy ripped off Romy's head and threw it in a watering can that lay in front of the door to the closet. 

"Awesome!"

"How brutal!"

"Now look at it! Whee, its head floats on the water like a dead fish and rolls around!"

"Let me see it!"  
"Oh, I don't want to look!"

"Now be aware! During these happenings Mira and one of the Power-Rangers have noticed what has been going on. And they are angry and in want of a revenge!"

"Mira takes an army of monkeys, raises a magnificent snow storm and heads towards the mountains where Sylvester lives."

"However, they find only his gal from the cave, for our Sly has managed to crawl to the ranch! The cowboys give him a shelter!"

"At least Mira Nova gets Katie. And throws her into a dark and appalling dungeon: the Barbies' wardrobe. There."

"Well, Sylvester tells Zora and the others what has happened and they all are ready for the rescue."

"Hey, the Queen can't be just dead. We need her into this game! Right boys?"

"Very well…Mira goes to her with her GymForm plus and saves her life…like this!"

Andy took the head out of the watering-pot and pressed it back to its spot. 

"Aw, Andy! Her head is still full of water! It is all hard and the water is running from her ears and neck! You should've dried it before you fastened it back!"

"Nah… she's cool the way she's now! If it bothers you, then squeeze it!"

Sam raised his voice.

"The mighty Zora and his groups have finally reached the wardrobe! His assistants fight the monkeys as he himself sets Katie free. And look, also Mrs. Potato is found here!"

"Yes, she was lost already when the accident of the space-rangers took place and all thought her dead. Astronaut Potato here is enthusiastic about her return!"

"But Mira and the Queen have seen all this and now run to the place. They try to steel Zora's badge with the letter 'Z', which makes him so invincible!"

"Ain't gonna work. He escapes to the forest with his friends and hides there."

"Then Mira loses her temper and calls for…The Titans!"

"What?"

"The titans, under the sea! Here comes the dangerous Magma-monster Warrrrrrp, Freezing Ice Man Buzzzzz, Twister Bo Peeeep and the Evil Eye Hammmm!"

"How horrified the good ones are in the woods! They see Mira, Romy and the Titans coming closer…but suddenly they get some help from the jungle. Nala, Simba, Pumbaa and T-rex are ready to stand for them!"

"The lions murmur to Romy, and T-Rex is on to the Titans with Pumbaa. Woody, Zora and Sly are also fighting!"  
"The evil is beaten!! But wait, the monkeys have sneaked behind Zora's groups and are ready for a surprise attack."

"However, they suddenly hear a very spooky voice: a swante swaana schwash banaana…and Rafiki jumps in front of them!"

"They bow deep to him; he is their long lost king!"

"Great! And finally the rescuers from the new world, Nebula and XR, land on the ranch to take the good ones away!"

"Hey Sam, why is Romy's head off once again? Why did you put it in Nala's mouth?"

"No, it wasn't me…I was playing with Sylvester and his gal…they are happy and kiss each other under these leaves of Yucca-palm."

"Andy, why did you have to break it again?"

"Not even, it wasn't me. I have plenty of doing with Miss Dashwood and Zora here. Look, they are lovers now! Are you sure that it wasn't _you who broke her?"_

"I don't understand…how weird…Well, I must fix her. She is my favorite toy."

"She is _my toy still, Annabelle, and I don't mind that one being broken."_

"I have always wished for her. Could you give it to me if you don't like her?"

"Nah…she is for so much fun!"

"I could…I could change it."

"To what? Your Wedding Pony? No thanks!"

"No…but to that Miss Dashwood in your hand! You like to play with _her somewhat much, don't you?"_

"Well…she is a perfect Queen Amidala…"

"Andy _please change!"_

"All right then. You keep that stupid cat and I keep this pretty girlie. This is besides a nice match for Zurg!"

Sam was bored:

"Stop that nonsense and come outside to play with me."

The children ran downstairs.


	8. The plan to save the cobweb-covered toy

"Whatta mess! Craters! I didn't know that I look like some magma-monsta! Thiz place gets funnier all the time!" Warp approached Zurg with rapid steps. Zurg was just helping Miss Dashwood to stand up.

"I agree with you in that! But I must say that this day has eventually been a great success! This Miss Dashwood here, as you surely heard, is Andy's toy now."

"Whee… Izn't she tha gal I have heard that ya…"  
"Warp! Watch your words… Come for a little walk with me, I must speak to you."

Miss Dashwood stared surprised after them. She wondered Zurg's new, odd behavior –and most of all his new appearance. She found it quite hard to get used to them. She had changed only a few words with him after last night but still could sense that something between them had changed. Their discussion had namely been difficult. Now she saw him put the helmet back on. Without self noticing it, she sighed.

Marianne started to walk about the room. Soon she got some other things to her mind. She was _Andy's toy! Could it be real? How excellent! How brilliant! Her joy was overflowing. She felt light as a feather as she jumped across some crayons. Katie and Jessie ran to her._

"Yeeeeee-hhaaaaaaaa! Ya'r Andy's! You are part of our family now!"

"Yea, whaddaya think of that?"

"Really, I don't know how to take this! I am so happy!"

Miss Dashwood danced around on the parquet. Katie pointed out also another joyful sake: they had just got rid of that icky Romy –figure.

"She leaves with Annabelle, heaven knows how soon! But I will _not shake hands with her!" Jessie was quite determined._

"I will not mind shaking hands with her at all! But I guess _she will not do that with __me!" Marianne laughed. Suddenly she heard a too-familiar and too-horrible voice behind her: Mira Nova. Her smile faded immediately._

"Good day, the respectable Queen of Alderaan. If your highness allows, I have some delicate matter to discuss with you. Captain Nebula there is…"  

"How many times I have to convince you that I am _not the Queen of Alderaan, but an ordinary noble lady from Sussex, England. My former owner moved here in America when she was three years old, so you might as well consider me an American. But I am __not the Queen of any of the stupid planets you might know."_

Mira was silent; she didn't get the point at all.

"Did you hear what I just said, Vichy Novelle? I do not want to discuss with you nor with that Captain Nebula about anything. Leave me alone."

"But your loveliness!", Mira Nova gave a bland smile, "Cannot you see how important this subject is to us all? The marital union of you and Captain Nebula would…"

"What!?"

"And perhaps you are not aware that evil Emperor Zurg has…"

"Stop it right there! What are you talking about? I have not the slightest intention to even chat with that foolish Nebula –let alone to _marry him! How insane! Emperor Zurg is the man that… I… em… He is my dearest friend and will protect me from you if necessary. So go away, you are spoiling the so far happiest moment of my life!"_

Miss Marianne Dashwood was crimson red, half because of the anger and the other half because of her slippery words. She was abashed and out of her mind, very excited about all the happenings and wanted to be alone. However, Mira didn't leave her in peace:

"Oh my Wam! The dark side of the Force has gotten you! I must immediately call for help and…"

Right then, just when Mira started to yell to the sticker, Miss Dashwood noticed Warp and Zurg nearby and gesticulated them to the place. As they approached, Mira's legs went jelly for fear and she couldn't run away. Marianne's legs went also jelly, but because of a different reason: Zurg was without his helmet again. Now that the two men were present, Marianne could hear Mira's teeth rattle.  Warp took his most hideous grin on his face and sneered at Miss Nova:

"Boo!"

The poor Blue Lagoon fainted flat. Zurg gave a chest-tone laugh to which Miss Dashwood reacted by freezing her breathing. She felt something she could not recognize. Just then Woody came to them and asked if they should continue the interrupted meeting. 

"Yes, indeed! I didn't finish yet." Miss Dashwood went first and the others –excluding Mira- followed her. 

Miss Dashwood ensured the listeners that the girl in the cellar had to be saved. She named Zurg responsible for gathering the rescue team to this other venture downstairs. Zurg was pleased to know that she trusted him so much. As he started to tell the toys about the risks and dangers of the trip, Mira Nova got up. She was a bit dizzy and didn't get anything else but the sentence:

"So…Warp, I know I can trust your help. And yours also, Buzz. Am I right?"

She went all pale as she thought this one of Zurg's secret meetings and hid behind the Potatoes. 

She saw Warp come to stand beside the evil leader and she shuttered in her hiding place. She remarked also Buzz who went to discuss with Zurg -and thought him a real traitor. Then Zurg looked around:

"Any other volunteers? I think we won't make it just the three of us."

"I will join you." Woody wanted to make an influence on Bo and strutted vigorously next to Warp. 

"Matt, what about you?"

No answer. Zurg rose his eyebrows quite surprised:

"Where _is that Italian?"_

Bo smiled slyly to him and said that he was with Katie – having some quality time. Everybody laughed.

"All right then, lets not disturb them. Warp, buddy, zip code* number 170781."

(* Zurg's Invincible Power Code) 

"Right away, sir!" he laughed and took Buzz and Woody with him to plan the trip. 

Zurg joined them right after he had told Miss Dashwood that everything would be alright.

Other toys went on discussing excited about this new adventure -until someone remembered what had happened to Romy and the subject changed to crying after her.

No sooner than two hours later was the rescue party ready to leave. They were namely forced to wait until the house was empty. Mom had gone with Andy to throw Sam and Annabelle home with her car. Zurg called for Buzz:

"Listen, Buzz… Miss Dashwood just made me swear that we would bring her up here. What do you think of that?"

"She made _you do __what? Gee…Um… Well, anyway it is too risky. What would Andy and her mother think about that? I say we just get her free from the cobwebs and put her comfortably to some visible corner and hope that mother finds her some day and brings her to us."_

Woody interfered:

"I agree with Buzz. We're toys, remember! We don't just appear somewhere!"

Warp was the optimistic one:

"Maybe we'll find a way to get her here when we're there. Now lets go, time'z runnin' out minute by minute!"

But before they got anywhere, Jessie and Bo wanted to farewell their brave men with a manner too yucky to be mentioned. Zurg looked in Miss Dashwood's direction. She had come to escort them to the stairs. His heart was in pain for she wasn't coming to give him a farewell hug. After all, he _was her best __friend! He turned his eyes angrily to the ceiling and was extremely jealous to Buzz and Woody. However, when he least expected it, Miss Dashwood came and nestled against his chest._

"Promise me to take care of yourself."

Zurg was abashed but happy.

"Of course I promise, you silly thing…" 

And they looked at each other in a way which confused them both.

"Here is your helmet."

"Well thank you…" 

They both smiled wide. Warp was impatient. He had not the slightest intention to stay there just to watch the fondling. 

"I am going now!"

It was a sign for Bo and Jessie to let go.


	9. Miss Bennett

The rescuers survived safely in front of the cellar door. It was, however, closed again. 

"Now what?" Buzz was disappointed.

"What do you mean 'now what'? We open the door, of course!" Warp laughed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Buzz was a little irritated. 

"By twisting the knob…?"

"Yes, and _how in particular are you going to __reach that knob?"_

"By climbing on that footstool."

Woody looked at Warp with respectful expression. Buzz was a bit jealous but admitted that he was right. Zurg was already pushing the footstool in front of the door. Warp's idea worked and they got the door open.

"Now, Woody, you go first with Buzz because you carry the candle."

The four started to descend those cold rocky stairs. This time, no light was coming out of the little room. 

"The batteries must have run out."

They went in the little room and were forced to yell at each other because of the noise. Warp saw her first:

"She'z there! Behind that machine! Com'n, guys!"

Woody gave a light to the corner. It helped Warp to see her better. 

"But hey ya li'l kitty…Unca Warp'z  now here da save ya!"

He couldn't say more for then he noticed the cruel fact that her other leg was missing. 

"Quasars! Look at me, miss. Are ya in pain?"

Woody said a bit maliciously:

"Cannot you see that she is unable to speak, you fat-head! Take that web off her mouth before you pose stupid questions!"

Warp found out that his right hand was just perfect for cutting web - and it didn't take long before she was free. Soon after Buzz found her other leg thanks to his phosphor parts and the light bulb. It had lain in the other end of the room. Warp took the girl carefully in his arms and put her face in better light.

"Now is she OK?" Zurg wanted to know.

"She'z in shock. Maybe she took fright of me otha hand…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's get her out of here, it is so damn hot and difficult to breathe! That stupid watershed!"

Warp carried her to the cold part of the cellar and Buzz brought her leg there also. 

No-one of the four had seen Mira Nova behind an old paint can. She had followed them down in attempt to mess Emperor Zurg's evil plans of conquering Tangea. As usual, she had understood everything wrong. Now she saw that Zurg's right hand Warp Darkmatter had captured a noble-looking lady and Mira thought her the princess of Dagobah system. She decided to capture them all at once and went to the cellar door and threw it closed. Woody gave a cry of panic and ran the stairs up with Buzz. No, the door stayed jammed. How was this possible? Then they heard Mira Nova loudly yell on the other side:

"I am the savior of the universe! Behold and be aware, I am the mighty Mira Nova and I will rule you all!"

Buzz tried to see Woody:

"Oh no, that stupid Nora Miva is the one we owe our dangerous situation. How did she get here?"

"She probably followed us already from the start. Darn! We should've guessed! She always messes up everything!"

Buzz tried to get Mira hear him:

"Mira Nova! This is Buzz Lightyear speaking. Do you want to help us out of here or do you want to go to the Court Marshal and answer for spoiling an important mission?!"

Mira didn't hear. Woody sent Buzz down to tell others the situation and sat himself on the highest stair. He could perhaps hear mom coming back home. Though he wondered what that information might help; mom was scarcely to open the cellar door anyway.

Buzz went to the candle that tried to lighten Zurg, Warp and the mysterious lady. However it was quite dim and the vision was more than unclear. He found out that Warp had got the girl to speak and saw Zurg listening eagerly. Then they turned to him:

"Buzz, this is Miss Bennet."

Buzz stooped down to her:

"How do you do, ma'am…nice to see you better."

They chatted a few words. Then Buzz turned to Zurg with his bad news. Zurg couldn't but curse their bad luck. Warp instead didn't seem to care; he continued to amuse Miss Bennet who was willing to hear his stories from the outer world. And when those were told with a funny accent, she was very amused indeed. 

Then Warp got an idea so good that it almost made him drop the lady:

"But that's it! We'll get'er totally outta here soona than we thought!"

"What do you mean, Warp?"

"We juz wait 'til Andy's mom comes back home. Then I go'n'turn the control lever of that noisy mill a li'l and…"

"Are you sure that it won't explode?"

"Trust me."

And there they stayed almost an hour, trying to make all comfortable for the lady. Warp kept her warm – they were now in the colder cellar room – and Zurg took care of her missing leg. Buzz showed the light and Woody was waiting at the door for mom and the children. When he heard them come, he yelled to the others:

"Warp, go now. Buzz and Zurg, come with me. _We can not be found here!"_

Warp succeeded to switch the settings so that the red alarm light started to burn. The watershed started to keep more noise than ever –it was like a whistling train. Mom rushed to the cellar, seemingly in panic. She screamed as she saw the roaring and red machine on the verge of an explosion. She pulled all wires and flexes off the socket and ran to the kitchen to get some cold water. Woody, Warp, Zora and Buzz sneaked silently out. After a few minutes mom succeeded to calm the shed down. The rescuers followed the happenings keenly behind one Bio Luvil –box. 

Mom sat down to the cellar floor and leaned to her elbows. That was close! She knew now that she would have to pay more attention to the electric gadgets of the house. But what was that little thing near the door? She rose up and walked to the door that separated the cold room from the warm one. She tried to see in the dim. A Barbie doll? What was it doing here? How come she hasn't noticed it before? She took it and then saw it's broken leg. 

"Oh, poor you…you must've been here for quite a long time already, judging by your dirty looks. And your right leg…"

Mom tried to fit the leg on its spot.

"Nah, I can't do it by myself."

And she went from the cellar to the living room and pricked up the phone. The four little men followed and seated themselves behind the sofa. They heard mom turning a number.

"Hello George, this is Mrs. Davis. Listen…could you fix a doll for me? A broken Barbie doll. Her other leg is off."

A silent moment. Then she continued:

"It is not that bad. I could do it by myself if only I had the skills…All right, thank you! Can I bring it to you already today, though it is kind of late? We could have a cup of tea together also, and remember our school days or something…Great! I'll see you soon. Bye!"

Mom went to fetch Molly. 

"We don't take your jacket off, dear. We are going for a visit. And Andy is at Sam's tonight, so he will not be missing us either! Come on, darling!"

Zurg whispered to Warp:

"Did you hear that? The girl will be fixed already today! How excellent!"

"Yea…tha'z good. I really liked'er."

Buzz added:

"And did you hear that Andy is out tonight! Wouldn't it be a place for a party?"

"Indeed, we have at least two reasons to celebrate. Miss Dashwood and Miss Bennet. Both of them belong to our family now!" 

Zurg couldn't help a wide smile coming. He really looked like as he had suddenly had very delightful thoughts in his mind.

Warp glanced at him and said:

"Sometimes I think that I would like to be Andy's toy, too. It is so boring at Sam's…no damsels…"

Everybody looked at him with astonishment.

"Warp, we could almost understand your speech!", Woody wondered, "Where did your strange accent fall?"


	10. Zurg and Marianne

Upstairs the women were concerned. They had met Mira Nova and heard about her so called 'victory'. Katie had pushed her harshly aside and was it not for Matt who stopped her, she would've done much more. Though she was not a violent girl, no – but a good whipping would not hurt a blue and stubborn snob with head made of gum.

Miss Dashwood waited keenly near the door. When the men entered the room, she ran to them at once, not leaving them in a minor peace:

"Tell me how was she? Where is she? Is she alright now? What did she look like? Did you get her out? Why isn't she with you? How about her leg? And the cobwebs? Zurgie, you promised to save her!!"

Zurg threw off his mask so that Miss Dashwood could meet his eyes. Was this lady hysteric or what!

"Calm down, Mar…Miss Dashwood. She is all right, better than ever."

Miss Dashwood thought that he was joking with her.

"Warp, tell me. You wouldn't dare to joke on me with this!"

Warp grinned to Zurg:

"Gee, buddy, ya seemda have a li'l believability-crisis here! Craters…!"

Zurg was a bit hurt and murmured:

"Well that is something _I can't help."_

And he went to seek his helmet. Miss Dashwood looked miserable and shouted after him:

"Wait…! Zurg! I didn't mean it that way!"

She rushed to catch him, so fast that she had to lift her hems so that she wouldn't have stumbled to those. Warp watched the funny scene. Missy D indeed cared a lot for Zurg. Then his thoughts flew back to the cellar and to the girl that had lain on _his arms. She had been so sweet! He could still feel her tiny little palms around his neck and her scared breath on his cheek. Whee… He sunk totally in his own world._

Miss Dashwood had reached Zurg:

"Don't you dare put that thing to your head! I want to see you!"

Zurg answered dryly:

"As if I cared."

Miss Dashwood got tears of anger in her eyes:

"I didn't mean to fight with you! I'm still far too tired for that! The only thing I wanted was to be sure that everything really was alright but you don't seem to care! I wonder if you care for anybody but yourself, but least of all you seem to care for _my feelings! But that's just fine! You don't have to stand my company from now on!"_

And she ran crying away to the wardrobe.

Zurg looked after her, feeling terribly sorry. He never meant to make Miss Dashwood sad. He was mad at himself and threw the mask away once again. How could he be so stupid that he teased her when she was still weak? Unforgivable! Her words about him not caring for her feelings hurt; for she was the only one he had ever actually cared for. He went after her.

Miss Dashwood had ran behind the box of the Poky Steamer. There she found a soft blanket on which she laid herself. Her head was aching and the tears wouldn't stop coming out. She sobbed silently and wrapped in to a scarf. How could Zurg be so cruel? He had not been like that when still masked! 

Meanwhile Zurg had surprised Buzz and Jessie on the other side of the little dim wardrobe. 

"Craters! Buzz! What are you doing to her?" he laughed. 

Jessie went totally ashamed and Buzz stammered:

"I…em…she…I mean…"

"Oh, you claim that _she started it?"_

"Hardy-har, Zurg. Did you have something to say or did you interrupt us just for fun?" Buzz was a little irritated.

"I was just wondering if you two have seen Miss Dashwood lately? She ran here just a minute ago."

"No we haven't. This is, as you must admit, a very somber room, and…"

"…and you two were concentrated deep on something else. I know. But thanks anyway."

Zurg left them to continue their love affair. Jessie whispered Buzz that everything was not right between him and Miss Dashwood, but Buzz told her to leave the subject. They were two adult toys and could handle the case by themselves. And besides, his kiss had been badly interrupted; he had almost reached his record of nineteen minutes. Darn! He had to begin from the start again!

On the blanket, Miss Dashwood couldn't see or hear anything, so deep she was in her thoughts. She was extremely depressed. She couldn't help wondering Zurg's behavior. She could not see that his behavior had actually always been the same, but she herself had started to react to it in a different way. She didn't recognize that _she was the one who had changed. Their usual fights had suddenly turned against her, hurting her more and more and making her very vulnerable. She took them too seriously. Maybe this was because of the cellar. Or because of one particular revelation. __She, however, couldn't see this. She just thought Zurg a cold-hearted - but a good-looking - toy man._

She didn't have a slightest clue that he was slowly approaching her. 

Zurg didn't actually see of hear her, but he was certain of his direction. He could just somehow _feel her presence –as if he suddenly had got some sixth sense. Miss Dashwood didn't expect him at all. She just suddenly felt two strong arms around her and heard a deep and harsh voice say:_

"I'm sorry, Marianne."

Miss Dashwood was so surprised that she couldn't produce a single word. She just played with the fact that Zurg really had come to her. She found the situation weird and didn't know how to be or what to do –so she started to cry hysterically. The arms got more tight around her and made her feel very tiny little creature. She was both scared and relieved at the same time. She was totally out of her mind. This had been a second day too rough for her. Zurg pressed her head gently to his chest and let her cry. He knew that after a storm the air was always fresh.

Zurg had never expected hat Miss Dashwood would fall asleep there in his arms. However, he was happy to hold her like that once more. He stroked her hair and thought of his own happiness about the fact that she was Andy's toy now. He thought also his feelings –which he was never to reveal. He touched his face and felt again the features of a forty-year-old man. He sighed gravely and set his eyes on Miss Dashwood. He couldn't see her properly in the gloominess, but instead he could feel the warmth of her soft skin, smell the sweet scent of her hair and hear the young and ardent breathing. Zurg didn't believe in fate, but if it would've existed, he would've posed one simple question to it: why did she have to be so much younger than he? Why?! 


	11. Mira Nova's chaos

Zurg heard Miss Dashwood then yawn. He remembered that he had something very important to tell so he whispered:

"Miss Dashwood…are you awake?"

He heard a little murmur and mumble and then:

"Yes…why?"

"I need to tell you something very important. It is about the cellar girl."

Miss Dashwood rose to sit next to him. She looked at him with extreme curiosity, though a little sleep in her eyes, still. 

"Tell me."

"Well…you do remember that the girl was…a Barbie. A Barbie like you."

"What do you mean?"

"She is the same series than you are."

"That's impossible. I was made by my first owner's father."

"Are you certain that you were…the only one?"

"Only one another Barbie like me was made. So I think you have mistaken."

"Did that other Barbie have a name? Perhaps… Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Miss Dashwood suddenly found a bite in her throat.  
"How did you know?"

Zurg touched his beard. How could he tell it appropriately? Perhaps…it would be the best to say it straight to her. 

"She told me."

Miss Dashwood got scared at first –but then thought it a cruel joke:

"Don't tease me! Have I spoken while asleep? Can't you see this is a very delicate matter to me?"  

"I do see it, darl… darn this darkness! But I am serious now. The cellar girl… She told me that she recognized you yesterday. She told that her name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet and that you two were the same family some decades ago. She is dying to meet you again."

Miss Dashwood tried to see Zurg's face in the darkness. She wanted to believe that he was not chaffing. Zurg felt this and added:

"Ask Warp, Buzz or Woody if you don't want to believe _me."_

Miss Dashwood was silent. How could she _not believe? She felt warm blood strain to her veins. If the lights would've been on, Zurg could've observed her expressions that changed from disbelief to belief, from belief to shock, from shock to excitement and there to eager willingness to know more. _

"Miss Bennet! _My Miss Bennet! Oh, craters!!!"_

She laughed and hugged Zurg who looked very astonished.

"You don't use the sentence 'craters!', Miss Dashwood."

"Craters! Quasars! And all the other silly things! My Miss Bennet is back!"

"Hold your horses, damsel! You will meet her soon enough when mom brings her here. By the way, she told me to give you her best wishes and…um…this."

Zurg gave a peck on Miss Dashwood's cheek. Then he felt ashamed and rose up.

"Come on, Marianne. We have a party to arrange!"

Miss Dashwood followed him silently. However, she couldn't help smoothing the place where Zurg had just pressed his lips. 

Miss Dashwood and Zurg arrived in the middle of a chaos. Mira Nova had arranged a glorious celebration for herself. She told everyone that she had saved the whole Dagobah system from the Evil Emperor Zurg and his right hand Warp. Now she stood on the Wedding Pony, in a Minnie Mouse –dress, and called herself the Master of the Universe. She didn't give a darn about the He-man who sniveled near the toy-box. All the monkeys shoaled around her and seemed to worship her; likewise the three LGM's, those brainless idiots! And when Mira wanted to get down from the horse, one rubber duckie gave her a soft landing. Captain Nebula was making as much noise as he could by hooraying to her –and Super-Wam literally adored her. Mira was so full of pride that Zurg thought she would soon suffocate to it; and Miss Dashwood's expression showed that she was not in the mood of accepting this kind of tasteless fuzz around the room tonight. They went to Jessie and Bo who were with their men under the beside table. Also Warp appeared there. He had been a long time in the corridor thinking of Miss Bennet. He hoped that her heart was still free. Now he welcomed himself to the real world and murmured for irritation:

"Thisiz annoyin'! What does that gal think she iz?"!

"She thinks that she's the savior of the universe." 

"Aw she should go somewhere else to pretend a savior! I thought we would have a party tonight! But it's impossible in this whirlpool!"

Miss Dashwood looked again at the scene. She saw Katie trying to get rid of some Swedish-speaking Moomin dolls that had remained from Dan's last visit, Karl trying to survive from the sudden attack of the green Barbie who admired his biceps, a headless Romy-figure seeking for consolation, Nala and Simba jawing her lose head and Mira jumping on her favorite pillow. Marianne couldn't help running furious; she could've bared everything else but not her resting place being terrorized; and she went to teach Mira some manners. On the way there she picked up Zurg's mask and took it along. Jessie looked after her:

"Buzz, why don't you ever allow _me to go near that blockhead Medika Nova? Why does Miss Dashwood have that privilege?"_

"Darling", answered he, "that is because I am sure you would break her if only you got the chance."

Bo turned to them:

"I wouldn't bet that Mira wins _this fight. Marianne looked quite angry to me."_

Woody and Zurg smiled.   
"Well, we will soon see what happens!"

Not even a minute went by until the whole room heard a heart-breaking shriek from the bed. Miss Dashwood had obviously showed 'the Mini-Zurg' to Mira. Then the observers saw her drag the bluebird from the hair and throw her down in Andy's rubber boot. Marianne didn't let it there but went down to yell at Mira:

"Listen, space-station Mir! Now that was the last time I ever saw you on my pillow. Is that clear? From now on, you will have to behave yourself. Do you hear me, macaroni? And you are not a hero! Against all reasonable thinking you put in danger a mission that could've cost the lives of my beloved ones! And all of this only because you can't see that you're a _toy! Get a life, or at least brains!"_

"Wam! Waaaaaaah! Buhuaaaaah!" 

Mira started to weep. Miss Dashwood was satisfied enough and left her. 

Jessie showed her admiration:

"Sufferin' cactus! Now that was something, indeed! The evening is saved!"

"Well, _I feel __ashamed. I just showed the lowest manners in the whole the world."_

"Don't be silly! _Mira was the one with low manners. She didn't respect us others at all and made the room a total mess."_

"But I can't understand what went in me. How could I lose my temper that way? It is not like me!"

Katie joined the group:

"Lisn' gal…ev'ryone fights sometimez…and Mira didn't even get hurt!"

"I suppose you are right. But at least I could've avoided hurting my arm. Mira is rather heavy to me."

Katie laughed to this; to her, Mira was as light as a leaf. Zurg heard Miss Dashwood's statement about the arm and came to her:

"Is your arm badly hurt? Should we put it on ice or cold water? Are you sure it's just a little thing?"

"I am sure, Zurg. And after all, we are just toys, we don't _die to things like this!"  
"Anyway, remember to call me immediately if it takes a bad turn."_

"I will."

Jessie laughed after him and said:

"Well, Miss Dashwood, now I am positively sure that you are a master in these 'lady-in-trouble' –games."

"Very funny, Jess…"

"You think of him twenty-four seven, don't you…? He _is quite attractive, you know…"_

"Hey, isn't that mom's car? Oh my goodness, it's Lizzy!"


	12. Miss Bennett's history

Mom came upstairs slowly, she was tired. She opened Andy's door and walked to the bed.

"Here you go, little lady. You will meet your new owner tomorrow…Andy comes already twelve o'clock. You just lie on this pillow and wait… Autch, what the heck…these monkeys!"

And she went to undress Molly and took her to sleep beside herself downstairs.

When the route was clear, everybody rushed towards the bed. However, Woody, Zurg and Warp had decided that Miss Dashwood would be the first one to meet her. Woody told loudly everybody to stand back and go to their own businesses; he said that Miss Dashwood would present the newcomer to each one separately a little later. 

Zurg helped Miss Dashwood on the bed. Warp stood beside him and smiled:

"There they're now. Our ladyz."

"What…? Our ladies…?"

"Well, I kinda fell in luv with missy B already in tha cella."

"I know. You are going to catch her."

"Yea, as soon as I can…she wuz a babe…though one-legged. But looka me arm. She'z juz perfect for me!"

"I think she is no more one-legged."

"Betta for'er, then. I'm gonna take'er anyway! I ain't gonna be the only single in our group! Ittz torturin'!"

"You are not the only single, Warp. I am single, too."

"As if! That fiery Missy Dashwood" 

"Me and Miss Dashwood…don't misunderstand us. We're just friends."

"Yea right! I see in yar eyez thatyar in luv with'er!"

Zurg got a little angry; he had not known that his feelings showed out so clearly.

"And what if I was? Marianne Dashwood would never think of me more than she would of you, Warp. She would never feel the same! She is so demanding. And I am too old for her."

Warp wrinkled his brows:

"Bah! Don't think of yourself so meanly. I'm gonna catch Miss B and yar gonna take Miss D, thatz how it happens. And thisiz the end of this subject."

Zurg didn't quite believe him.

On the bed, Miss Dashwood approached Miss Bennet with fearful and excited heart. However, all the feelings turned to pure and deep friend-love when she saw her. The feeling was both-sided. They rushed to hug each other and smiled happily.

"Well look at you, Marianne!"

Miss Bennet had tears of joy in her eyes. Miss Dashwood cried openly.

"Oh, Eliza!" she sobbed.

Then they hugged warmly again and sat down to the pillow together. 

"I have missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you, too. It has been nearly… twenty-eight years."

They both looked each other in the eye. Miss Bennet said:

"You seem to have recovered well from your shock yesterday."

"Yes I have. But look at you! You are like a _new toy!"_

"True! And I finally got my leg back! It works like a dream! And I got tidied, too. I also got a new dress. This yellow one fits me quite well, don't you think?"

And they laughed together to their silly talking.

"Let me hug you once more, my dear Lizzy!"

Then they both settled down.

"Marianne, I want to know what has happened to you during these many, many years."

"And I want to hear _your story, too. Tell me… why were we separated? You just suddenly lost somewhere!"_

Miss Bennet gave Miss Dashwood a grave stir.

"Do you remember that it was an early spring of sixty-nine when we last sat down and talked like this? It was also the last time I saw you."

"I remember."

"And can you also recall that the circus had come in town? Victoria took me with her there."

"Indeed!"

"After the show, Victoria left me accidentally on the bench. And… before she noticed her mistake and came to fetch me –which I am certain that she did –another girl took me."

"Oh, she was very selfish! I bet she knew she shouldn't have taken you!"

"Yes. But she was eventually a nice girl. Her name was Emma. She was twelve then –where as our Victoria was only seven. Well, I was drawn into a whole new world with Emma. And I liked that world, it was exciting. But I couldn't forget you and Victoria. And so I was sad for many years."

"And afterwards?"

"I was relatively happy. I namely found a lot of things to do. And I had several admirers, too, which was real fun. But I never really fell in love."

"I am glad that you got a good life! Had I known it, I would've rejoiced with you."

"But it all ended when Emma turned seventeen. She namely didn't pay much attention to us toys anymore. She got interested in men."

"The same thing happened to one of my friends here, Jessie. Her owner abandoned her."

"That is terrible. But that's not what happened to me. I was still Emma's treasure and kept on a shelf. Emma just fell so much in love with this Frenchman Jean-Claude Ramosee. She got pregnant and had twins in the age of eighteen. Too young, thought I. But they had a happy marriage… They lived in this very house until Jean-Claude had to move back to France."

"This has been your home?"

"Yes. This room was Belle's. And Lumiére's room was that one on the other side of the corridor."

"Molly's room…"

"Anyway, when the twins grew up, Emma let them play also with me. And in my opinion, which, I dare say, no-one would disagree, Belle was indeed a charming little princess. She gave me as much love as Emma and Victoria together. I really must say that I've been lucky for almost all my life. That is why I never saw the change coming."  
"Tell me."

"Well, Belle and Lumiére were not the only children. Somewhere in the middle of the eighties, Emma and Jean-Claude had a third child, Hades. He was the one who broke my perfect life. He was a real horror of the house. And so it happened that on Belle's fifteenth birthday year 1990, Hades came here, to her room, and, with the whole temper of a five-year-old child, started to mess up the room. Belle was not here then. And I watched him breaking several glass items, Belle's perfume bottles, her porcelain lamp…and finally me."

"You poor thing! But why didn't Belle get you fixed afterwards?"

"She didn't find me anywhere. Hades namely understood by himself that I was very dear to his sister and therefore hid me into that cellar."

"That wicked child!"

"No-one found me. I actually found it quite weird that no-one ever came down there. Oh…once a pipe repairer came to install a new watershed. But he didn't care much for me, just put the watershed to its place and kicked me even more behind it, nearer to the corner."

"Unforgivable!"

"And what's more, I never saw my leg anywhere. I thought that I was doomed to be legless forever! Now I see that Hades did bring it down there, but just threw it away from my reach. So I couldn't move. And I was stiff of horror when I saw the spiders that the new machine tempted there!"

"Don't remind me about them! I was scared to death yesterday! How could you ever keep your sanity there?"

"Well, I didn't want to let my life go. But when the years passed I got weaker and fell in deep depression. I lost my hope. I didn't care of the spiders anymore, I just let them be…let them set their disgusting webs on me. Nothing really mattered. After all, I could say that the spiders were my only friends there."

"Don't talk that way! No one could ever keep a spider as a friend! Oh, I can't even imagine how you felt there! The heavy humidity, the noisy machine, the spiders with their cobwebs and… Heavens!"

"But then I saw _you! At first I paid no attention to you for I thought I hallucinated. But when I realized that you were real, that it really was you, I tried to get your attention. For the first time in many years I felt a little hope."_

"Indeed you succeeded to get my attention; but with no wished results, I dare say. I was already so scared that I couldn't bare anything anymore –least of all a cobweb-covered girl!"

"Calm down, I was not mad at you. I understood you. I knew I was a horrible sight!"

"But then, why didn't Zurg, Matt, Katie or Buzz see you?"

"Remember that I was unable to speak. And besides, your friends were very concentrated on the spiders. And that tall man was extremely concentrated on _you…"_

"What are you smiling? Lizzy, me and Zurg have nothing going on."

"No, I didn't say so. Why do you think that I would assume something like that? Unless…you two really _have something going on…!"_

"Lizzy!"

"Alright! I won't tease you. Now it's your time to tell your story. Where's Victoria? This seems a boy's room to me."

"This is. Andy's room. Andy is my new owner. Actually he got me from Annabelle only a few hours ago."

"Annabelle? Is she a child of Victoria?"

"No. Listen dear…I have something really sad to tell you. Take my hands."

"What is it?"

"Victoria…is dead."

"What did you say?" Miss Bennet could only whisper.

"Victoria is dead, Eliza. Has been already for twenty-eight years. She…she died only a week after you disappeared."

Miss Bennet was silent. She was dizzy. But Miss Dashwood knew that she wanted to know more.

"She was playing in the sandpit. I was with her, sitting on the edge. Suddenly…I saw her trying to cough. But she couldn't. Something was wrong, I knew it. And then…she…she began to turn violet. She fell down…she…"

There Miss Dashwood had to stop for she found herself crying loud. Miss Bennet cried with her.

"She…she suffocated! To a little block of Lego, which I was later to know."

Five minutes passed crying. Then Miss Bennet rose her head and wiped off her tears.

"Marianne…we can not be miserable today. I have finally found you! And got back my life! There's still so many things to discuss!"

"You are right…"

"Now…dear…how did you get here? To this house?"

"Well…you see…Victoria was the only child. Dad couldn't bare his lost in any way. So he got rid of everything that reminded him from her. Also from me."

"So where did you go?"

"To a jumble sale. I was bought by Marge, Annabelle's mother. Oh…I must explain the relations better. Andy, who now owns us, got me today from Annabelle, who is his cousin. And Marge, as I already mentioned, is Annabelle's mother."

"I try to understand." Miss Bennet smiled.

"Marge was, of course, a child in the sixties. Not a particularly young child, but fourteen. She loved to dress me in different costumes and imagined one Ken-doll my husband. I hated Ken, he was so full of himself, but how could Marge have known it… Em…It happened that she got married, too, in the age of twenty-nine. She gave birth to Annabelle two years later. And this Annabelle has been my owner from there to this day. But I must mention that I cannot even compare her to your Belle or Emma; she always disliked me, never showed me love."

"That is really a shame! How could she not like you; you are just adorable!"

"Not quite…but hey, here we have talked almost an hour and you haven't even met my friends yet! Come on, they must be dying to see you!"


	13. Warp's reaction

The other toys were scattered all over the room; they didn't have the patience just to sit and wait. However this made the introduction easier for Miss Dashwood and more pleasant for Miss Bennet.

Miss Dashwood led her first to Woody and Bo. Miss Bennet was quite taken; Bo answered precisely her picture of a highly sophisticated and fine lady. She was happy also to notice that she could chat easily and smiled a lot; Miss Bennet didn't feel a stranger at all. And Woody! She remembered his face from the cellar and gravely expressed her gratitude. Woody laughed that it was nothing but Miss Bennet claimed on the contrary; and a couple of minutes went by with discussing about the rescue trip.

Then it was Miss Dashwood's time to lead her to Buzz and Jessie who were already waiting for them in front of the beside table. Miss Dashwood recognized Buzz's suit immediately and smiled wide at him; she thanked him for what he had done for her and squeezed his hand. However the suit still went above her understanding; but she had plenty of time to get used to it. Then she greeted Jessie. Trousers on a woman! Heavens! Miss Bennett had never met a cowgirl before. She shook hands with her and felt that she was rather harsh mannered; but her open and cheerful air fascinated her. This was indeed a girl who knew how to have fun! Miss Dashwood took her to meet others.

"Now you will meet Matt and Katie. Oh, there's Matt!"

Miss Bennet's eyes widened as she saw this man. She had not accustomed to see men in so…tight clothes. In short, she had never seen a man's body so clearly before. Heavens, heavens! At first she didn't even know where to look at. But as she heard Matt throwing a couple of easy-going jokes and salute her with whole pertinence, she rose her face and gave him a smile. But oh! Right when she had the courage to start speaking to him, she saw his girl Katie. She quit her sentence and just stared at her. Katie was in a very good mood:

"Howdy missy B…Howzit goin'?"

Miss Bennet tried to answer something appropriate but didn't know if she succeeded. Didn't that short woman just sound like a man? Triple heavens! And oh! She had bare ankles! Miss Bennet was quite shocked. She herself couldn't even imagine of revealing her own ankles. She observed this weird model of a woman in silence and listened her chatting with Miss Dashwood. That harsh usage of language! Actually, Katie had something very interesting to tell about miranovical neutron-quasars. Miss Bennet was driven to the conversation without noticing it. Afterwards, she thought, Katie seemed quite wise to her, and she thought her the smartest girl in the room. However, her muscles scared a bit, still.

During the following hour she met nearly all the toys in the room. The Potatoes, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Wheezy, Mr. Mikey, RC Car –and of course a wide range of Sam's toys, including Mira Nova. That blue-tanned alien, thought Miss Bennet, was the most horrible sight, and she also thought her wholly tasteless. Who would ever wear a space suit and pink lipstick together? Horrible, horrible… Miss Bennett looked concerned at Miss Dashwood:

"Dear, you have introduced me to very many delightful persons, but…haven't you forgotten somebody?"

"You must mean Warp and Zurg."

"I do. At least I must see them to say how thankful I am."

"Don't worry, you will meet them. I just decided that they are the last ones you'll see."  
"How come?"

"Well…It is a kind of a special introduction. You see... Zurg is my dearest friend here, and Warp… Em… I just think you won't have the time to get to know others anymore after seeing him."

"What do you mean?"

"You shall find it out by yourself in a couple of minutes. Now come on, we will meet them there, in front of that chest of drawers."

Zurg was already there, waiting for them. He looked at the two girls and smiled; his heart just melted when he saw Miss Dashwood's exuberant happiness. Miss Bennet's first impression of him was that he was quite majestic; and when Zurg soon after welcomed her by kissing her hand, she thought him with extreme respect and warmness. Miss Dashwood had indeed chosen a good man as a best friend! Miss Bennet whispered to her that she was quite taken by his politeness, where Miss Dashwood felt incomprehensible pride of him. 

"But where is Warp? Miss Bennet here is very eager to meet him!"

"Really?" Zurg asked smilingly. Miss Bennet went scarlet:

"No, I am not! I mean… I want to show him my gratitude and shake hands with him. He saved my life."

Zurg and Miss Dashwood looked amused at each other. Miss Bennet didn't understand at all.

"What?"

Miss Dashwood giggled:

"Well… You may find it a little difficult to shake hands with him… At least at first."

"What do you mean?"

But they didn't have to explain. Right then Warp appeared in front of Miss Bennet, his huge right metal hand whipping in the air for salutation. 

"Well, well, well… Me li'l swan is back! Now give Unca Warp a _biiiig hug…"_

Warp tried to embrace her but Miss Bennet took some steps backwards, hands in front of her just ready to stop him. She was stiff of fright and couldn't say a word. That sly and wide grin! And those piercing, greedy eyes! He was acting like some… some robber! Like a real scumbag! And that blue face! That was definitely something she couldn't bear! Was he somehow related to that… what was her name… Mirry Sofa? Impossible! This could not be the same gentle man she had known in the cellar! But she forced herself to recognize the too-familiar rough voice and that unforgettable usage of language. He _was the same man. Heavens! And how could she ever have missed the fact that he was that tall –and __strong! She got only one sensible sentence out of her mouth:_

"Oh, dear…!"

This was merely meant to describe her horrified feelings; but Warp took it quite in another way.

"Me sweet tiny dandelion, I knew ya liked me, too!" Then he wined his left fist around her neck and pressed his nose against hers. "Whee, arentya a charmin' tootsie!" 

Miss Dashwood and Zurg followed the happenings with hilarious minds. Warp launched some barbaric compliments of Miss Bennet's pretty looks and put his best to get her in his toils. Miss Bennet instead looked extremely frightened and tried to escape Warp's scythe-like fingers that continuously tried to capture her waist. She got rid of his claw, screamed and ran away to the wardrobe; which Warp understood quite wrong and went after her, some "real luv" in his mind. Miss Dashwood and Zurg were left alone to laugh. Warp didn't seem to give up; and Miss Bennet didn't seem to calm down; so what else could have followed but a cat-and-dog –race that continued over the whole night. Miss Dashwood gave Zurg a gentle smile:

"Now isn't it already the time to party?"

"Sure it is. Come on!"


	14. The Dance

The first two hours all the toys danced and celebrated unrestrained. Luckily mom didn't hear the relatively loud rumpus from Andy's radio; she was so asleep. Woody and Jessie went wild when Radio Head broadcast fifteen minutes some country music. Barbies were fond of Spritney Bears and Slinky liked very much Snoop Doggy Dogg. Katie was a little disappointed when she found out that no-one wanted to listen movie soundtracks; but Matt got her in better mood when drawing her along to some Mickey Martin. Zurg was happy that no radio-station had taken anything from Star Wars in their program. He couldn't have enjoyed the evening if he would've become an object of general fun. But now he rolled satisfied about the floor raving some trance music. Miss Dashwood raved with him; but couldn't help wondering how Zurg could wear his mask in the heat. She didn't know that the reason for it was Zurg's attempt to hide his feelings that would've showed from his face. Marianne left him in order to get some fresh air from the window –just to find Miss Bennet behind the bedspread.

"Why, Lizzy, what are you doing _here?"_

"Hush! Is he already gone?"

"Who?"

"That blue-tanned monster, Warp!"

"He is. But listen, dear… He is not a monster when you get to know him. And… you better get to know him fast because…em…you are his target."

"Well that I have noticed already! He reached me in the wardrobe and almost struggled me!"

"Now don't you exaggerate a little? I bet that lady-killer charms you in first opportunity you give him!" 

"You don't know what it feels like to have a huge fist around your neck!"

"Upon my honour, Warp is everything that is amiable and worthy! And he is Zurg's most trusty friend! Zurg does not trust many toy."

"Alright, he may have some good features, but it doesn't fade the fact that he has only one normal arm. What do you think of his right arm, dear Marianne? Do you know what _metal feels on your body?"_

"As a matter of fact I do…" 

Miss Dashwood fell in her own reality. Her expression was so syrupy that even Miss Bennet couldn't look at her.

"Stop that, Marianne. What is in your mind?"

"Am…what? Oh…nothing…"

"I saw it you liar! Don't try to hide anything from me!"

Just then Warp lifted the counterpane aside and grinned in a flush of victory:

"Found ya, swallow! Lemme take ya da dance!"

"Eek!"

Miss Bennet continued her escape under the bed and Warp followed her. Miss Dashwood saw her stumble over her hems and fall down. She also saw the scared expression on Warp's face before it turned back to a sly smile. She deducted that her friend was in no danger and went away. She still heard Miss Bennet's nosy words behind her; Warp had lifted her up to his arms and was now carrying her somewhere. 

"You hyena! Put me down! Eek, you saw my ankles!" 

Miss Dashwood giggled and joined Zurg and Buzz on the dance floor.

An hour later Miss Dashwood seated herself on a book. It was time for slow dances. Outside the night was dark and only the table lamp lightened the room. Miss Dashwood looked at Katie who once again went scarlet when Matt embraced her. And Jessie, her feet went jelly as usual when being strongly in Buzz's arms. Miss Dashwood also noticed Bo who gave kisses to Woody in every five seconds. She smiled by herself but couldn't help feeling a bit lonely. Her legs were hurting for dancing wildly with Zurg. She imagined what it would feel like if someone supported her in the way that Buzz supported Jessie. He never let her fall. Miss Dashwood closed her eyes, leaned backwards and took a light breath. She couldn't understand why she still was alone. After decades of living in this world, she indeed was still alone. She was deep in her thoughts when Zurg came to her.

"Miss Dashwood, may I ask the privilege to dance with you once again?"

She opened her eyes and saw Zurg. He had finally taken his mask off! Miss Dashwood felt thousands of butterflies flying in her stomach and her breath freeze. Zurg looked now handsomer than ever to her, he was really… intoxicating. Obviously she was staring at him a long time without an answer, for the next thing she heard him say was:

"What is it? Do I look hideous that you can't even say no to me?" Zurg was a bit worried. He had had problems in adapting his true looks by himself and he definitely didn't want to hear Miss Dashwood's sharp words about that subject. He knew she was a girl stubborn and hard to please, but she was also strong-minded and he liked her company quite a lot. He continued:

"It is so darn hot that I cannot wear my helmet. I really hope you don't mind."

Miss Dashwood could only whisper her answer:

"Take me to dance."

Zurg lifted her up like a feather and led her in the middle of the dance floor. The couples around looked at them with curiosity but Miss Dashwood didn't see it and Zurg didn't care. Miss Dashwood was stunned. She still couldn't believe that the man with whom she always loved to argue and fight was actually good-looking human-toy. She had always considered him tuff and mean space-alien. But she was more scared than ever before now that she knew the truth. 

A new song began. It was beautiful and both Miss Dashwood and Zurg listened carefully the words: "Maybe it's intuition… some things you just don't question… I think I fell my best friend… I knew I loved you before I met you… I have been waiting all my life… I am complete now that I found you…"

Zurg looked Miss Dashwood in the eye. They were bright like gems despite the dusky light. They both were silent. And very close to each other. Miss Dashwood had never noticed how strong and powerful Zurg really was. How weak and small she felt herself beside him now! She closed her eyes and tried to clear up her mind. She did not succeed in that. As the song came to closure, Zurg finally opened his mouth:

"Thank you miss Dashwood. You dance pretty well slow dances, too."

Miss Dashwood looked deep in his eyes:

"It was a pleasure to dance with you…Zora."

"I'm glad that you think so."

He led her back to sit. Then he bowed and kissed her hand – and rolled away. He didn't want her to see how happy he was for her remembering his real name.

On the book, Miss Dashwood felt herself like a drunken sailor. What was it in her? That man called Zora indeed had some influence on her! His thick black eyebrows and deep dark eyes made her shiver for fear and excitement, and his experienced face only made him so… so…attractive! She flushed her thoughts and walked slowly to rest on the counterpane.


	15. What happened to the best of friends?

About half an hour later, Matt found himself in a trouble. He namely came to know that one particular Princess Romy –figure had fallen in love with him. She walked to him in a coquetting way and explained with her piercing voice:

"Oh, Matt! Didn't we have an excellent play today! I must say I had the greatest pleasure in you keeping my hand in that falling-scene. You handsome, brave man! I am all yours!"

Matt thought her appalling and insane. He tried to walk away but Romy started to hang from his leg.

"Now miss, I beg you to let go. I really must leave you now."

Romy didn't understand. She purred and nuzzled her head to his thigh.

"I insist you, ma'am! Let me go! Les cratéres!"

Katie had been nearby with Jessie and now saw her fiancée looking angry. And when she saw the reason for it, she totally burst out laughing. Jessie couldn't believe her reaction; it was not like Katie to take these kind of things so lightly. Jessie, however, did not know what Matt had done to her behind the shelving only a half an hour ago; so she was left alone with her wonders. Katie namely had no time to tell her. She trotted to the scene and tried to let Matt lose by pulling Romy. But oops! Katie found herself soon lying on the floor with a lose head in her hands. The watchers were dying of laughter; even Miss Bennet had forgotten to be afraid of Warp for a moment. The head gave a piercing scream and Katie threw it away to the trash can. Matt, however, didn't look any happier; the rest of the body still had a firm hold on his leg. 

"Now what can I do, ma chérie? I cannot hit a woman!"

Katie howled of laughter with the others. 

"Lemme say thatya'r too kind da'er!"

"Katie, my mignonne, I am serious. I promise to roucourler avec toi the whole evening if you just let me free!" 

This was an offer too good to be missed! Katie went to the desk and brought scissors. Matt grinned at her:

"Don't you dare to cut my leg off!"

"An' let Romy keep it? R ya insane?!"

Then Katie pricked Romy's butt with the sharpest head of the scissors. The lose body let Matt free and ran away holding its hinterland –and dashed straight against the wall. The head in the trash can shrieked for pain. Miss Dashwood, who had risen to watch the show, thought the scene the most absurd and macabre she had ever seen and lay her eyes to the ceiling. Jessie and Bo went to her.

"We haven't seen you for a long time, Marianne. Why are you here?"

"I… Em… I just needed some own space for a while."

Bo whispered something to Jessie and then they both looked at Miss Dashwood with an incomprehensible smile. _Space_ indeed! Then Bo started:

"Marianne… Do you love him?"

Miss Dashwood blushed.

"What? I don't understand… Who do you mean?"

"You sly thing! We saw your reactions at the dance floor!" 

"You have always been so open to us. Why not now?"

Miss Dashwood surrendered but was still careful with her words:

"I do not attempt to deny that I think very highly of him –that I greatly esteem, that I like him."

Jessie here burst forth with indignation:

"Esteem him! Like him! Cold-hearted Marianne! Oh! Worse than cold-hearted! Ashamed of being otherwise. Use those words again and I will leave the room this moment."

Bo was also astonished of Miss Dashwood's abstinence; she was not usually like that. It was typical of her to say things straight and have no secrets.

"Now lets calm down. Miss Dashwood, why deny your feelings? _He_ loves _you_, at least that is for sure. I observed him narrowly, and am convinced of it."

"Do you really think so? No… That cannot be true", said Marianne, however her eyes sparkling with animation, and her cheeks glowing with the delight of such imaginary happiness. She really had began to feel something exciting in her heart. Jessie saw this and asked:

"Do you want to know what he told Warp and Buzz a while ago?"

Miss Dashwood said that she didn't, but Jessie told her anyway:

"I'm going to repeat his words exactly. He said: 'To have restricted such attractions, to have withstood such tenderness! –Is there a man on earth who could've done it! –Yes, I find myself, by insensible degrees, sincerely fond of her; and the happiest hours of my life are what I have spent with her'. That is what he said. What do you think of him now?"

Miss Dashwood couldn't say. She was sorry to have heard words that _he_ hadn't intend her to hear; but at the same time she was highly taken by such a praise which was said behind her back. Jessie and Bo left her alone. They saw her leaning to the foot of the bed and sigh. 

"Why didn't you tell her the whole story, Jessie?"

"Zurg thinks it is too diffident of himself to believe, that with such a difference of age and disposition, he could ever attach her. _That_ you would've told her? Zurg would've been quite embarrassed."

"I wouldn't have told it in _those_ words. And what's more, Zurg is quite mistaken. His age is only so much beyond hers, as to be an advantage, as to make his character and principles fixed; -and his disposition, I am well convinced, is exactly the very one to make our friend happy. And his person, his manners too, are all in his favor. There is something very pleasing in his countenance."

They were interrupted by Miss Bennet who was quite out of breath:

"Help me, please! Hide me from him!"

A little later Zurg found Miss Dashwood who was still sitting on the bedspread. He had been thinking of her in a lonely corner for a while. For a long time now he had felt weird every time that he had seen her. The two weeks that Andy had spent on his summer cottage, _he_ had with her – and had found her actually quite interesting a woman. If it had not been the nosiness and the stubbornness, he possibly could've been in danger then. And now…

Zurg started to roll in her direction. He found that the counterpane covered them just perfectly from the others. He approached her in a seemingly careless way. Miss Dashwood stood up as she saw him and smiled at him. Zurg was really hot in her opinion, but she was careful not to show that. The talking with Jessie and Bo had made it a little difficult for her to look indifferent towards him. But she surely tried; for after all, he was still just her friend.

"Hi Zurg…having a nice time?"

"Almost. Only one thing left to make my evening perfect."

"And what is that?" 

"Do you really want to find it out, babe?"

"Babe? Where did the eternal 'Miss Dashwood' fall?" 

She tried to laugh but was feeling a bit dizzy as she noticed his sly expression.

"What is so funny…?" 

Zurg said it huskily and teasingly, looking at her with a sparkle in his eye corner. He saw right trough her that she was totally nervous. His greedy gaze was like hypnotizing her; and when someone turned the table lamp off and lighted a single candle, he decided to make his intentions clear. 

The room bathed in shadows. Miss Dashwood shivered as she saw him coming closer. Zurg remarked that her lips were half open, just ready to receive a kiss, and her breast was bouncing up and down with her hard beating heart. Her eyes sparkled in the candle light and Zurg couldn't take his eyes off her. For just a second he was insecure weather he had the courage to approach her, but her suddenly closing her eyes was a sign so clear that he made his move. He drew her suddenly in his arms and shoved his left hand trough her velvet smooth hair. Miss Dashwood obliviously opened her mouth a little more to receive his warm kisses. She was losing her balance but he didn't care; he held her up easily. She couldn't escape his powerful arms that were squeezing her so hard that it was nearly difficult for her to breathe. 

The next moment Zurg locked her hands behind her back with a firm grip. Then he took a little distance and looked at her. Miss Dashwood looked back at him under her thick eyelashes, not wholly in conscious. Zurg gave her a gentle peck but couldn't help it turning again to a fervent kiss. Then he went to caress her neck with his thick lips and finally leaned his head to her shoulder. He had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her.

Suddenly Zurg felt danger and released his hold. Only now he clearly realized what he had done and the reality bite him. How insane! He had just kissed his best friend! He was so out of order that he had to roll away and fast. 

Miss Dashwood fell feebly down to the counterpane. She just lay still on her spot and tried to understand. Her lips were totally numb. Her head was hurting because he had nearly ripped off her hair. Her wrists were also sore. But despite this all, she was not sorry. It had happened that his passion had irrevocably overwhelmed her.

Hours later the room was full of silvery moonlight. Miss Dashwood saw Zurg looking out of the window to the dark night. She thought him quite majestic and scary. The moonlight made his gloomy face look pale and she felt bad; she realized that _she_ was the reason for his grave appearance. 

Zurg must have thought that she was indifferent towards him. Her behavior had namely been so poor; she had not even begged him to stay after the fiery encounter. She had just let him vanish for good! But there he was now. Looking sad and thoughtful. She approached him slowly and quietly, sneaked behind his shoulder and looked up to him. Zurg had seen her reflection from the window and was now gathering the right words. They did not come. They both stayed still for a long time. 

Miss Dashwood was feeling desperate. She was afraid of losing her dearest friend. Or was he her friend anymore? She still went all jelly as she remembered his affections. She looked at him with new eyes now. 

_He_ instead was thinking of how stupid he had been. How could he ever have thought that she could care for him? He closed his eyes and had a deep sigh. An old, hideous space emperor and a young, beautiful and spirited girl! It would never have worked. He had no idea of her being already crazy about him. He thought that it was now his duty to settle up with her so that their friendship could continue. He started to speak. But his words, however, were not the same angry ones he had intended to say.

"I have never seen the stars before –with my own eyes." 

Miss Dashwood held her breath. His deep manly voice made her feel giddy. Then Zurg continued with a sigh:

"They are beautiful."

"Yes…they are."

"But of course not nearly as beautiful as you."

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

His high stiff collar covered his melancholy smile from her. After a few seconds he said:

"I should never have kissed you."

It was hard for Miss Dashwood to speak. How could he say that when first totally enchanting her? She succeeded to whisper:

"Turn to me."

He turned his face to her and grinned:

"What do you want to look at? My disgusting old face? Go to some younger company and leave me alone."

"Your face is not disgusting."

"But it is _old_ still_, _right?" he sneered.

"No, I didn't say so!"

"Yes, but you thought so."

"Never!"

"Yes you did and I don't want you to pretend that you didn't!"

"This stupid argue is not getting us anywhere! Why can't you just see that you are so damn good-looking?!"

He glared at her with his thick black eyebrows defiantly down. 

"The popular and choosy Miss Dashwood thinks that I'm _good-looking_! Well what do you know…" He gave a malicious laugh.

A dark thundercloud suddenly appeared above Miss Dashwood's head. She raised her hand in order to slap him on the cheek. However, Zurg was fast enough to notice this and took her wrist tight in his fist and twisted a little.

"You hurt me!"

"May I ask what _you _were trying to do to _me _then?" He eased his hold immediately and looked at her quite surprised about her sudden burst of anger. Miss Dashwood pressed her palms against her mouth:

"I…I'm sorry…"

Zurg smiled slightly and turned to the window again. He felt terrible. The girl he had always liked so much wanted to hit him. No…the girl he had always _loved_ so much. He realized the true power of his feelings right that moment. He set his teeth so that he wouldn't roar for his pain. 

Miss Dashwood couldn't think straight anymore. The only thing in her mind was that the man next to her regretted that he had kissed her and that she had made the situation only worse by getting so furious for actually nothing. She expected the following actions as less as Zurg did: she nuzzled into his arms, winded her own arms around him, pressed her head against his strong chest and whispered:

"I love you Zora."

Zurg could not say a single word. The astonishment was so striking. He looked down on Miss Dashwood and saw a single teardrop falling down her cheek. Her eyes were closed. He took her face carefully between his cold hard hands and kissed the tear away. His voice was husky:

"What did you just say?" 

She shuttered and stammered:

"I didn't…I mean…"

"You didn't mean what you just said." 

Zurg looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes hard. It was near for him to fall down for disappointment. But Miss Dashwood was sure of her words this time:

"But I did! …I did! I just didn't mean to cry it out to you like this!"

And she drew his face close to her own and looked imploringly in his painful and doubtful eyes:

"I do love you."

He could feel the blood strain to his heart again. There she actually was, trying to convince him that she loved him. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, he just admired her with his gaze. Still he had no courage to do what he really wanted: to kiss her so hard she would swoon. His voice was huskier than ever:

"Miss Dashwood, you…"

"Marianne for _you_." She smiled.

"Well, Marianne, you do know that I lov…"

Zurg stopped his sentence when Miss Dashwood suddenly started to giggle. Zurg saw that she was playful.

"Why you little chaffing creature! Are you laughing at me?! You just wait…!"

Miss Dashwood had indeed got her vivid mood back. Now she chuckled Zurg under the chin and said that he was cute.

"Cute! I am not CUTE! I am supposed to be a dangerous-looking Evil Emperor Zurg!"

She giggled again and gave him a little peck on the nose. Then she tried to run away but didn't get far away; Zurg namely took her from the waist and turned her around, lifted her high and rolled around. She could feel butterflies in her stomach once again. She was flying. When Zurg finally let her down her head was a real twister.   
"Zora… Will you sleep beside me tonight? If I go back to that cellar again in my dreams…"

"I will. It is extremely wonderful to spend a night watching your sleep. You smell so good. Like strawberry…"

"How would _you_ know? _Zurg_…?"

Now it was his time to laugh and be playful. Miss Dashwood laughed too; she guessed what he had done but was not angry. Actually quite the contrary. She took his hands and led him into the shadows.


End file.
